


Karry Universe: The College Years

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Universe [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, College, F/M, Karry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Kara Danvers and Barry Allen go to college together, meet and fall in love.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story was originally posted on Fanfiction and is 115 pages long under the title solely of Karry Universe. I am splitting those chapters up into different stories by their different plots. Starting off with the College Years, which is the first 20 chapters. This will be a slow process but if you like the story and want to read the whole thing feel free to go to Karry Universe to read.
> 
> Feel free to like my Facebook page.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara was sure she wasn't making a mistake. No matter how many times Eliza and Alex told her she was. That she should go to a local college and compute, but Kara wanted to go away. She didn't want to hide all the time. She wanted to be normal. She had enough control over her powers to be able to dorm. She also wanted to be able to spend more time with Clark than she had been able to over the last few years.

Which is why she decided to go to Metropolis University. Clark had helped her move into the dorm that morning and then had brought her out for lunch. She was happy her cousin was supporting her decision and even seemed to be happy for her as he dropped her off at the college after lunch was done.

"Wish I could spend more time with you today but I was only able to get the morning off," Clark said. "This Saturday we'll go out for dinner and I'll bring Lois."

"Does Lois know?" Kara asked a question that's been on her mind for a while.

'Yes," Clark said as he seemed to be looking through his pocket. "Ah here it is." Clark had taken out a key as he said this. "For you. It's a key to my apartment incase you ever need to get away from here. You're welcome anytime."

Clark placed the key in Kara's. "Thank you," Kara said as she took the key.

"Also if you want you can join me saving the day," Clark whispered this part to her. "I can train you."

"I think your fine without me," Kara whispered back not thinking Earth needed her to be a superhero when it had Superman.

Clark didn't say anything as he hugged Kara and then left. Kara watched him leave and headed back to her dorm room wondering if her roommate had shown up yet. That was when she first saw him.

-Flash/Supergirl-

Barry had wanted to stay local. Didn't want to be far from his wrongly imprisoned father, but plans had changed. Joe and his father had both told him he should go away. His father even mentioned going to Metropolis University knowing that was where Barry had said he wanted to go as a kid. So he had applied and been accepted. The final nail in coffin was Iris deciding to go to Metropolis University as well. Barry had given up a while ago of getting together with Iris. He knew she only thought of him as a brother and if he was honest with himself deep down he knew she was just a sister to him, but Barry had decided he wanted to be with his best friend.

"Seems your roommate is already here," Joe said to Iris as they walked into the room with boxes.

"Considering we moved Barry into his dorm first I am not surprised," Iris joked back.

"It was closer to the car," Joe said. The three had made a bit of a road trip out of coming here

Iris laughed as she put her stuff down on the other bed her roommate having taken the one closer to the window. "Well at least we got here before dark and didn't get lost," Iris said.

Barry was about to say something back but stopped because that was when he saw her. She was beautiful blonde standing in the doorway and she took the words away from him. "Um…hi…I'm um… I'm Barry," Barry said finally being able to get the words out as Joe and Iris turned around to see the girl standing there as well. 'Barry Allen."

"Hi," she said seeming nervous herself. 'I'm Kara Z…." Kara stopped herself before she said her krpytonian name. Even after six years on this planet it seemed weird not to use her own last name "Kara Danvers."

"You must be Iris's roommate," Barry said pointing at Iris but not taking his eyes off of Kara.

"Hi Iris West," Iris said holding out her hand to Kara who shook it.

"Hope you don't mind I took the bed by the window," Kara said even though her eyes were still on Barry and not Iris.

"Not at all," Iris said looking between them. "Dad don't we have some more boxes to get."

'Yeah," Joe said getting the hint and smiling to himself as the two walked out. "Wow Barry was just hit by a lightning bolt."

"I think the feeling is mutual," Iris said smiling as well.

The next few hours were spent unpacking and with Kara and Barry being completely nervous with each other. Joe was taking Barry and Iris out to dinner since he was heading back to Central City in the morning.

Once Kara was no longer near them Joe put an arm around Barry. "Want my advice. Ask her out before it's too late," Joe said making Barry blush.

-Supergirl/Flash-

Once they were gone Kara took out her cellphone and called her sister. "Are you okay?" Was the first thing Alex said when she picked up.

"Fine," Kara said. "Was just wondering if you could…" Kara paused for a second "give me some boy advice."

That was not what Alex was expecting to hear but listened as Kara told her about Barry and asked if Barry liked her. "From the sounds of it definitely," Alex said. "Seems like little Kara has her first crush as well. You should go out with him."

Kara didn't say anything back to that and the sisters spent the rest of the time talking about other things.

When Iris got back to the dorm after dinner she found Kara sitting there eating food clearly bought on campus. 'You didn't go out with your family?" Iris asked as she sat on her bed.

"My cousin had to work. We got lunch together," Kara said. "And my foster mom and sister didn't come with me here. They are back at home."

"Foster mom?" Iris asked but then nearly hit herself for asking.

"My parents died a few years back," Kara said looking down. "My only blood family is my cousin but he couldn't take me in. He set me up with friends of his though."

"I'm sorry," Iris said not knowing what else to say.

There was silent for a while and then Kara asked, "What's the deal with you and Barry? Are you two dating?"

'No," Iris said fast. "He's been my best friend for a long time. My dad took him in when we were young because of things." Iris didn't want to actually explain about Barry's dad. "So he's like a brother to me."

Kara nodded and Iris saw the smile on her face at this.

The next morning Barry came up to the two at breakfast. 'Hey," Barry said sitting next to Iris. 'Kara…. There's this…um… thing going on tonight. I think its like barbecue for all the dormers. Any interest in going…. With me?"

"Like a date?" Kara asked.

"Um… yeah… if you want," Barry said.

"I'd love to," Kara said and Barry smiled.


	2. Over Protective Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets Kara's cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Barry was regretting taking Kara to this party. They had been going out for some time but usually to things on campus. His roommate was the one who had heard and suggested it and Barry had figured why not. Now they were in a room with loud music and lots of booze that Kara didn't seem to be into. In fact Barry could see Kara going to cover her ears. The music was also horrible in Barry opinion.

"Want to ditch," Barry asked and Kara nodded relieved. The two pushed their ways past the crowds and out into the street. "Sorry, my roommate was going and I should have known it would be awful." Truthfully Barry wasn't that good of friends with his roommate spending most of his time not in class with Iris and Kara.

"It's fine. I don't really like loud places," Kara said. With super hearing being in loud places wasn't something she was very thrilled out.

"Noted," Barry said. He tried to remember everything about Kara. "Well you want to head back to campus or try to salvage this date."

"Let's salvage the date," Kara said pointing at a Chinese food place. "I'm hungry. Go in and got some food. Whatever you want just make sure you include dumplings as well. I'm going into the store down the block and grab some junk food.

"And what are we going to bring all this stuff back to the dorms?" Barry asked.

"Nope, I got a place," Kara said with a smirk which made Barry smile.

Barry went in bought the food and met Kara outside the shop. Kara had her arms full of chips and cookies. "Follow me," Kara said leading him to a bus, which they took two stops before getting off. Kara led him to an apartment building, opened the door, and took the elevator up.

Once on the top floor Kara led Barry to an apartment and she took a key out of her bag and opened the door. "Whose apartment is this?" Barry asked as they walked in and put the bags on the table.

"My cousins, but he's at his girlfriends tonight," Kara said taking out plates and putting some of the Chinese food Barry had gotten out on it.

"And he won't mind?" Barry asked.

"He said I was welcome anytime. He never said I couldn't bring someone with me," Kara said. "Come on eat." Barry shrugged and started in on the Chinese food. "I got to say for a random Chinese place not half bad."

"I agree," Barry said not having realized how hungry he actually was until he ate. Him and Kara were going to go out to dinner with people after the party, so he hadn't eaten in a while. "So what's with the pile of junk food?"

"You can't have a movie marathon without junk food and I didn't know what you like," Kara said. "So I think I got basically everything."

Barry laughed. "Popcorn?" Barry asked and Kara gave him a look before taking out two different types of popcorn.

"Of course," Kara said. "Now let's look through Clark's movie collection and see what we want to watch." Kara went to the TV and opened a draw underneath it to show a lot of DVDs. "You choose."

Barry looked through the movies. "Your cousin is a nerd," Barry said after look through half the movies and Kara had to laugh at that. "Nothing wrong with it. I got my nerdy moments at times. Oh Star Wars. You like?"

"Never watched," Kara said and saw the look on Barry's face. "I guess I know what we're watching now." Kara knew from the title the movie must have something to do with space and aliens. Those weren't her favorite human type of movies and she was surprised Clark watched them.

"If you don't want to we can find something else," Barry said but Kara shook her head.

"If you like it I want to see it," Kara said being honest. She was really starting to like Barry so she would watch things he liked.

"You sure," Barry said and Kara nodded and Barry took out the fourth movie.

"Why four?" Kara asked confused thinking they should start with one.

'It's actually the first movie," Barry said confusing Kara even more. "They filmed it in a weird order." Kara shrugged and shut off the lights as Barry got the movie running.

They sat on the couch and Kara leaned into Barry as they watched. Barry couldn't help himself from looking at her though. He couldn't pay attention to the movie instead he wanted to watch her facial expressions as she watched. About half way through the movie Kara looked up at him and their eyes met. Barry couldn't help himself from leaning down and kissing her. He was very happy when she kissed back

As they were kissing the two fell back so that Kara was lying down on the couch and Barry was on top of her. Not long after that is when they lights got turned on starling the two and making Barry fall off the couch and Kara jump up.

"Clark," Kara said seeing her cousin and Lois Lane at the front door. "I…I thought you were going to be at Lois's tonight."

"Her building lost electricity," Clark said eyes on Barry and Kara noticed his voice wasn't as cheerful as it usually was when he saw her. "And who's this?"

"This is my um… boyfriend Barry," Kara said not sure how Barry would react to being called her boyfriend. They hadn't really discussed if they were officially boyfriend/girlfriend yet. Barry just smiled as he picked himself off the floor. "Barry this is my cousin Clark Kent and his girlfriend Lois Lane."

"Wow, you didn't say your cousin Clark was the Clark Kent. The writer at the daily planet," Barry said. "And Lois Lane. My friend Iris never shuts up about you. She loves your work, especially all your articles about Superman"

Barry held out his hand and Lois shook it smiling. "That's sweet," Lois said and then Barry held out his hand to Clark.

Clark took it and shook but then didn't let go. "You have a strong grip there," Barry said trying to take his hand away but finding himself unable to. Looking into Clark's eye scared Barry a bit. It was a dead angry looked.

"So you're dating my baby cousin," Clark said making Kara roll her eyes since she was technically born before Clark.

"Yeah she's an um… great girl," Barry said having been this nerves since he met Kara. "I really like her."

"That's good," Clark said pulling Barry in closer to him. "Because she's the only family I have so if she's upset with someone I'm upset with them. You wouldn't want me upset with you, would you?"

"N-no sir," Barry said shaking his head.

"Good, so you better be good to her or you have me to deal with. Got it?" Clark asked.

"Y-yes sir," Barry said nodding.

Both Kara and Lois had been stunned at Clark's reaction but finally snapped back to reality and yelled "Clark," at him.

Clark let go of Barry's hand and walked pass him fully into the apartment. Barry turned around to face Kara. "Well your cousin is…." Barry stopped when Clark looked at him. "A great guy. Wonderful."

Kara went up to Barry and kissed him. "Run Barry run," Kara said.

"You sure?" Barry asked not wanting to seem like a coward.

'Get out of here. I have a cousin to deal with," Kara said.

"Thank you," Barry said and leaned in to whisper "don't tell him about the nerd comment." Kara held back a laugh as Barry ran out the door and she closed the door behind him.

Kara turned around to look at Clark. "Seriously? I like him. I really like him and you have to scare him half to death," Kara said.

"Someone needs to put the boys into their place," Clark said. "And since you don't have a father the job falls to me."

"It was really uncalled for," Lois decided to add and slap Clark on the head but Clark of course it didn't hurt Clark.

'Let me," Kara said and slapped Clark on the cheek making him put his hand to it

"Kara, that hurt," Clark said never having actually been hurt by a slap before and a little shocked.

"I forget. You can actually slap him hard enough it hurts," Lois said with a smile and put an arm around Kara. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

-Supergirl/Flash-

Barry knocked on the door to Iris and Kara's room and Iris answered. 'Is Kara here?" Barry asked.

"I was about to call you and ask you if you've seen her. She didn't return here last night," Iris said.

"She must still be at her cousins," Barry said walking into the dorm. "Which by the way did you know her cousin was Clark Kent?"

"Seriously?" Iris asked. "No, she never said his last name. You met him?"

"Yeah and Lois Lane. Last night at his apartment. The thing is he wasn't supposed to be there and he kind of walked in on us... kissing. Nothing else and well… Clark Kent is as scary as hell."

"Your kind of lucky he didn't walk me to the dorm," Barry heard Kara voice and fell of the bed he was siting on making Kara laugh. She went to help him to his feet. "You keep falling off things and your going to land yourself in a coma and don't worry about Clark. Lois and I told him off last night."

"So he won't be that scary again?" Barry asked.

"Can't promise that," Kara said. "He should calm down. I hope you don't mind I introduced you as my boyfriend."

"No, I loved that,' Barry said. "I want you to introduce me to everyone as your boyfriend. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend. If that's fine with you."

'Yeah, that's fine. That's great,' Kara said smiling and Barry smiled as well. "By the way we're going out to dinner with Clark and Lois tonight." The smile disappeared from Barry face as he fell back onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	3. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe takes Iris, Kara, and Barry on a camping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

During a long weekend Joe had decided to travel out to Metropolis and take Barry and Iris camping. He had invited Kara along and since both Barry and Iris begged her she agreed to go. She had nothing else to do anyway.

Now they were sitting around a campfire as the sunset laughing at one of Joe's stories. "Okay I'm going to go get more fire wood. Iris why don't you dig out the marshmallows," Joe said and Iris nodded heading into a tent to look through a bag while Joe went off into the wood.

"Joe's a great guy," Kara said with a smile.

"Yeah I got very lucky with him," Barry said.

"I know how you feel," Kara said. "I got very lucky with my foster family as well."

"Why are you in a foster family?" Barry asked and noticed Kara look down at the fire. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

'No, its fine," Kara said looking up at Barry. "Years ago my parents died in a fire." It was the basic lie they came up with. "A really bad fire. Took my parents, Clark's parents, my Aunt Astra. Basically everyone. My parents could have gotten out but they couldn't get me out and live. They choose to get me out instead." A tear fell down Kara's eyes but she refused to cry. "I was sort of in limbo for a bit until Clark found me."

"What took him so long?" Barry asked his relationship with Kara's older cousin not much better than when they first met. Clark still gave Barry I will kill you looks.

"His parents gave him up for adoption when he was a baby. After his adopted parents died he went looking for his real family and found me," Kara said the lie they had easily come up with to explain that they were cousin. "We bonded like right away. He rescued me but he wasn't able to take care of me. He had some friends, the Danvers, who were able to take me in. The two were very nice. Eliza never expected me to call her mom. Her husband before he died never expected me to call him dad and they had a daughter. A few years older than me who became a big sister to me in every sense of the word. Clark came by as often as possible as well. Most of the reason I choose to go to Metropolis University was to be closer to him."

There was a moment of silent when Kara finished as Barry took in what she said. "So I told you mine. You tell me yours. Its only fair." Kara said even though she knew most of what she told Barry had been a lie. There had been portions of the truth in it though.

"When I was a kid by mother was murdered," Barry said. "And my father was arrested for it by Joe actually."

"Seriously?" Kara asked shocked.

'Yeah, but my father his innocent. I was there that night. When I walked into the room it was like there was lightning everywhere running around my mom. Then suddenly I was on the street. By the time I ran back to my house my mom was dead and my father was being arrested. No one believed us." Barry said. "But I was friends with Iris so my dad gave custody of me to Joe so I didn't go around from foster family to foster family. They have been great to me, but I really want to prove my dad innocent. Get him out."

"I could ask Clark to look into your father's case," Kara said after a moment surprising Barry. "Or I could ask Lois who could possibly ask Superman." Kara added even though she knew asking Clark was asking Superman. "I don't know if there is anything they can do but they might be able to find something as reporters. If you want?"

"That would be great. Thank you," Barry said and kissed Kara.

Iris had found the marshmallows a while ago but had heard what they were talking about and decided not to interrupt them. Joe was behind a tree and heard. When they were done he came over pretending he heard nothing and dropped the wood he had collected next to the campfire.

"Found them," Iris said holding up the marshmallows and tossing them at Kara who easily caught them. "Who besides Kara is ready for s'mores?"

"Hey," Kara complained but laughed.

"Oh you are always ready for a snack. With the amount of junk food you eat I'm not sure how you keep that figure," Iris joked.

"It's a superpower,' Kara said truthfully but made it sound like a joke as the group started making s'mores.

Later that night Kara rolled in her sleeping bag unable to sleep and she knew why. It had been a while since she thought of her parents and home. Now that they were brought up it was racing through her brain. She knew when she closed her eyes she would have nightmares of her home. Of seeing it destroyed. Of her now dead family.

Quietly leaving the tent so not to wake Iris she stood up and looked up at the night sky. Here in the woods you could see every star. She fondly remembered the days when her Aunt Astra sat her on her lap and taught her the sky. Of course the stars were in different locations here on Earth and there were some different stars that Krypton had been unable to see, but using books and star maps she had long ago managed to find where her home star was. The star of Krypton light still burning brightly here on Earth even though the planet was long gone and she looked to that star now and started to cry missing her home.

She was startled when she felt an arm around her not having been paying close enough attention but saw Barry there. "Did you know that even after million of years after a star is dead we will still see the light shining here on Earth?" Kara asked him between tears. Barry shook his head not having known that. "Sometimes I just like looking at them."

"Yeah they're nice," Barry said as him and Kara sat on the ground and Barry pulled her close and let her cry into his shoulder. He didn't ask a single question. He didn't have to. He knew how she felt.

"They would have loved you," Kara said even though she knew if her planet hadn't been destroyed she would have never met Barry. Hell she'd be a lot older than Barry.

"My mom would have loved you," Barry said back truthfully being able to picture his mom taking Kara into the kitchen and talking non stop. "My dad will love you. During the summer maybe Joe could set it up so you can meet him."

"I'd like that," Kara said and the two stayed out there holding each other until they eventually fell asleep under the stars.

The next morning Joe and Iris found them like that. 'Should we wake them?" Iris asked not wanting to with how peaceful they looked. Kara seemed to fit perfect into Barry's arm and was using Barry's chest as a pillow. Barry himself only had grass under his head but didn't look uncomfortable at all.

'Let's make breakfast and hope the smell wakes them up," Joe said with a smile.

"Who'd have thought Barry would go to college and find his soul mate. They are perfect for each other," Iris said as they started cooking breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	4. Watching Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra watches over Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook; Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

It would be years before their plan was ready, but Astra had decided to check out any threats to her plan. The one she could see was Superman. Oh Astra knew who he was right away. He looked just liked his father Jor-El. Astra had went to spy on him when she saw her.

She was younger then she should be but Astra would recognize her niece anywhere. Kara Zor-El was here and alive. Astra could only assume that something went wrong with Kara's pod to make her this young. That's when spying on Superman became spying on her niece. That's why while it was dark outside and she should be miles away from where she was that she was hiding on top of a school building using super hearing and supersite to watch her niece.

Kara was outside with the boy Astra knew she was dating. A human by the name of Barry. They had a CD player playing some music and were awkwardly dancing. They had apparently entered some dance contest that was taking place on campus and were now practicing.

"We both suck at this," Kara said with a laugh to her boyfriend a smile lighting up her face as she looked at the boy.

"We can do it," Barry said, laughing.

Astra knew her niece could dance. As heiress to the house of El she was trained as a child but Kryptionan dancing and human dancing were different. It seemed Kara and Barry were both having trouble. It didn't seem to make them unhappy though as they continued to try to get the dance down smiling and laughing the entire way.

"What are you doing?" Astra heard the voice of her husband and turned around to see him floating just above her

"Get down and keep your voice down," Astra whispered pulling her husband down to the ground. "Look." Astra pointed at the dancing couple.

"Humans dancing. Who cares?" Non asked.

"Do you really not recognize my niece?" Astra asked a bit annoyed.

Non looked back at the couple taking a closer look at the girl. "Your right it is her," Non said. "Any chance of her joining us?"

"I doubt it," Astra said as the two fell to the floor to take a break. Kara laying into Barry's chest as they looked up at the sky.

"I wish we could see the stars," Kara said as she looked up. "The light of the city makes it impossible though."

"You love space don't you?" Barry asked and Kara smiled. "Why not study it? Become an astronaut or something."

"Don't need to," Kara said with a knowing smile on her face. "When I was a kid my aunt use to take me on her lap and teach me the stars. It use to be our thing." Astra heart warmed hearing Kara talk about her. "Now when I looked at the sky I remember her and home. It makes me sad and happy at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"Same way I feel when I visit my dad in jail. I'm so happy I get to see him, but sad I can't bring him home with me. Or when I remember the things I use to do with my mom. Happy memories sadden by a horrible event," Barry said. "So I understand why you can't study the sky. You love those stars. Love the old memories but it makes you sad at the same time. Not something you could do for the rest of your life."

"It strange how much you get me," Kara said going up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Oh I get it. You miss her," Non said. "That's why you're hiding out spying on her."

"I want to make sure she's safe," Astra said. "She's not using her powers. She's living like a human. I just got to know she's okay."

"I think I love you," Astra heard Barry say.

"I think I love you too," Kara said back and Astra could see it in their eyes. They might have said I think before hand, but it wasn't in doubt. They did love each other. The way they looked at each other. The way they talked. The way they touched. She had seen it before. Her Kara was in love.

'Forget the think I know I love you," Barry said after a moment. "I must because I never felt this way about anyone else."

"Same here," Kara said and a smile came across Barry's face.

"Yeah?" Barry asked and Kara nodded going to kiss him again.

'She's playing with fire. Loving a human. That boy is just going to leave her," Non said.

"I don't know," Astra said seeing the look in Barry's eye. The two had connected. 'If he does though. If he hurts her I'll kill him." Non knew his wife was serious.

"Come on Astra. We have an army to build," Non said.

"You go. I'll meet up with you later," Astra told him. "That's an order." Astra added when Non didn't leave. Non nodded and flew away.

Astra watched as Kara and Barry went back to practicing their dance routine getting better each time they did it. It was a few hours later before the two called it quits for the night and went back to their dorms.

Instead of following her niece Astra followed Barry and waited until he fell asleep. When he did she snuck in through the window and bent down to whisper into his ear. "You better keep Kara happy or you'll have me to deal with." Astra wasn't sure if the threat would reach the sleeping Barry at all but for some reason she had to do it. Afterward she left the dorm and flew away knowing she would come by to check on her niece every once in a while.

-Superflash_

The next morning Barry met Kara and Iris for breakfast with bags under his eyes. "Are you okay?" Kara asked Barry.

"I had trouble sleeping last night," Barry said. "Kept on waking up every few hours from weird dreams of your cousin and some lady who I only heard her voice threating and trying to kill me."

Kara had to laugh. "Where did the lady come from?" Kara asked and Barry shrugged.

"I don't know maybe it was Lois or something," Barry said rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from my crazy cousin," Kara joked. 'And maybe this will make you feel better." Kara leaned over the table to kiss Barry.

"One more," Barry said when the kiss was done and Kara kissed him again.

"Okay you two are sweater than this muffin and it's making me sick," Iris joked making the two laugh as they continued with breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	5. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings Barry home to meet Eliza and Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

It was spring break when Kara invited Barry to come home with her to meet her sister and foster mother. Barry agreed right away with a smile glad to finally meet this Alex. "Too bad Iris couldn't come," Barry said as they parked the car in front of Kara's house.

"She didn't want to come," Kara said. "She had a date with that boy."

'Iris is dating?" Barry asked as they got out.

"What jealous?" Kara asked as she opened the trunk and took her bag.

'No, surprised," Barry said taking his bag as the door opened and Barry saw a blonde women and a younger brunette waiting for them.

"Kara,' the blonde said and went to hug her. "And this must be Barry. Heard so much about you."

"Barry this is my foster mother Eliza and my sister Alex," Kara said introducing the two and Barry shook their hands.

"Well come in. Come in," Eliza said. "I'm in the middle of cooking dinner. Sit down make yourself comfortable." Eliza disappeared into the kitchen.

"Kara why don't you go help mom," Alex said as Barry sat down. Kara gave Alex a look knowing something was up, but decided to play along and went into the kitchen. "So you're dating my little sister."

"Yeah," Barry said noticing Alex didn't sit down. She instead stood in front of Barry towering over him. Barry went to stand up Alex pushed him back into the seat.

"You know when Kara came to live with us she was in a bad state." Barry went to explain he understood but Alex stopped him. "She had nightmares. She was scared all the time and I became her protector. I protected her and comforted her until she was ready to stand on her own, but I will always protect my little sister. If she ever comes to me crying about you you'll have hell to pay. You understand?"

"Are we sure you and Clark aren't related?" Barry asked kind of afraid of Alex.

Before Alex could answered Kara appeared, "Alex come in here and help us," Kara said giving her sister a look. Alex gave Barry a glare before following Kara into the kitchen. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Heads up sending me to the kitchen doesn't stop me from listening in to you," Kara said.

"You used your super hearing," Alex said. "That is not right."

"Don't act like the victim here. I knew you were up to something,' Kara said clearly mad. "Why is everyone in this family besides Eliza trying to scare my boyfriend half to death?"

"You lost so much in your life Kara. We just want to protect you from losing more," Alex said. "We care about you too much to see you hurt."

'I can't believe I am saying this but care less," Kara said getting annoyed that everyone thought she was so in need of protecting. "Alex, I love him and I don't want him deciding my crazy family is too much to handle."

"You love him," Alex said not having realized this relationship had gotten that far. Kara nodded. "That just makes me want to protect you more." Kara hit her face into her hands. "I will be more civil, but my threat remains. If he hurts you I think me and Clark will have to team up."

Kara gave Alex a look before returning into the living room where Barry was still sitting and sat next to him. She kissed him. "Don't worry about Alex," Kara whispered as Alex rejoined them sitting down and glaring at Barry.

"She's seriously not related to Clark?" Barry asked and Kara laughed.

"No," Kara said as Eliza rejoined them in the room.

"So Barry," Eliza said. "What are you studying?" The rest of the night was filled with light conversation. Alex every once in a while seemed to remind Barry of her threats.

Later that night Kara snuck downstairs to where Barry was sleeping on the couch. As she got close though Barry jumped up. 'Don't kill me," Barry said.

"I'd be down a boyfriend if I did," Kara said turning on the lights and Barry seemed to relax. "Alex has you riled up?" Kara sat down next to Barry on the couch.

"Alex, your cousin, this stupid voice I can't get out of my head. Why does your family want to kill me?" Barry asked but had a smile on his face.

"They're just overprotective," Kara said kissing Barry. "They will get use to you and it will stop. I hope."

"You hope?" Barry asked.

"This is untested waters," Kara said. "But whatever happens remember I love you." Barry smiled and kissed Kara as he returned the I love you. "And you don't have to sleep on the couch. I can share with Alex and you can take my room."

"NO, I do not need to give your sister another reason to threaten me. Its safer down here," Barry said and Kara laughed.

"Well I'm not tired. Lets watch some TV," Kara said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. The two ended up falling asleep watching repeats of FRIENDS.

The next morning Alex and Eliza found them cuddled on the couch together with the TV on. Alex had an angry look in her eyes but Eliza laughed as she turned off the TV. "Let them sleep and help me make breakfast. Kara's favorite is waffles," Eliza said.

"How can you be okay with this?" Alex asked following Eliza into the kitchen. "Since she got here you've been telling me to protect her. You made it my job and now she's falling in love. Way too fast and way too young and there's nothing I can do. I try to protect her by threatening Barry and she gets mad. I don't know how to protect her."

"This isn't something you can protect her from," Eliza said. "Love happens and I disagree. She's not too young. Maybe it's a little fast but I see the way they look at each other. I don't know what it is about that boy but he gave Kara something we never could. You should be happy for her."

"How can I when it's possible he will break her heart?" Alex asked. "We both know college romances don't last."

"We don't know he will. This could work out. Maybe it won't, but that's the risk you take when you open your heart up to someone. Yes there would be less pain if you don't but there would also be no love. No joy. No happiness. It's a risk Kara is clearly willing to take. Maybe one you should take as well. It's the only way you would understand the way Kara feels right now,' Eliza said. "And if something does happen and this leads to Kara being upset then you be there for her the way any good older sister would be. A gallon of ice cream and chick flicks."

'Might need to make it two," Alex joked and Eliza laughed.

That was when Kara and Barry came into the kitchen. "Enjoy your TV last night?" Alex asked her smile fading as she looked at Barry.

'I'm going to go to the bathroom," Barry said running up the stairs.

"Alex," Kara said. "We fell asleep. Give him a break please."

"I'm trying," Alex said holding up her hands. "And Kara if he makes you happy I am happy for you. I like anything that makes you happy." Kara smiled and hugged her big sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	6. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry go out with Iris and current boy friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: if you do not know the song "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera look it up and listen. It appears in this chapter.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

It was near the end of their first year and they all needed to take a break from studying. That was why Kara and Barry were at a karaoke bar with Iris and Mike the boy Iris has been dating. "I'm going to get us some beer," Mike whispered.

"We're not allowed," Barry said. The bar let people under the age of 21 in for food and karaoke but drinking was of course prohibited.

'I got this," Mike said taking out a fake license that showed him to be 21 and then he went to the bar.

"No offense but I'm not getting in trouble for some beer," Kara said even though she knew the alcohol would have no effect on her. She learned that a bit over a year ago when Alex had given her some wine and she drank a lot with no problem.

'Me either. Come on Kara let's go pick out our song," Barry said knowing they were up soon and Kara nodded.

Iris watched the two go over to the DJ to look through song selections as Mike returned with four beers. "Where did your friends go?" Mike asked putting the beer on the table.

"Picking out their song," Iris said not even reaching for the beer her too not wanting to take the risk of being caught. "And that's all for you."

"Whatever," Mike said as he seemed to drink one at record speed and Iris was starting to wonder what she ever saw in this guy.

That was when the person currently singing stopped and the DJ took the stage. "That was great and now we have a duet by Kara and Barry who will be singing a little song from Phantom of the Opera, All I Ask Of You. Lets give them a hand." Iris made sure to clap the loudest and took out her cellphone to record as Barry and Kara took the microphones.

The music started and Barry started singing first. "No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, besides you. To guard you and to guide you." Iris had heard Barry sing before and it always surprised her how good he was. She also noticed as he sang he looked at Kara every once in a while.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you." Iris was surprised with how good Kara was. She seemed to get the high notes with no problem and Iris also noticed her giving Barry loving glances between looking at the screen for the words. The words had real emotion behind them and everyone in the audience could tell.

"Let me be your shelter," Barry continued "Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."

"All I want is freedom. A world with no more night," Kara continued. "And you, always besides me. To hold me and to hide me."

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, besides you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. That's all I ask of you." Barry sang.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you." Kara sang and then Barry took her hand as they sang together "Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

"Say you love me," Kara sang.

"You know I do," Barry sang

"Love me, that's all I ask of you," they both sang together looking at each other as music played and then they had to sing the last two lines "Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you." They finished and when they were done Barry leaned in and kissed Kara.

Everyone started to clap when they were done and the DJ came back on stage. "Well that was some kiss," the DJ said when the two parted clearly embarrassed. "Let's hear it again for the young couple Kara and Barry, Karry." The claps got louder as the DJ made a couple name for them and Kara and Barry got off the stage.

"That was great you guys," Iris said as she stopped the recording. "Kara you can really sing."

"Thanks," Kara said smiling. That song had really struck a note with Kara. It seemed to sum her up well. She was left in darkness for so long in the phantom zone. Came out into the sunlight and now found love with Barry. "I liked that song."

"Me too," Barry said. "I think it's our song now."

"I'd like that," Kara said and kissed Barry again but got embarrassed when some people nearby decided to whistle and clap. Barry laughed though which caused Kara to laugh.

"You two are so cute," Iris said.

"You two are so lame," Mike said having drunken all four beers in a record time and seemed to have gotten another one without Iris noticing. "This place is lame. Lets get out of here. Go to a sports bar or something."

"We ordered food," Iris said and was proven correct when their nachos and Buffalo wings came not long later. "Besides I like it here."

"I'm not singing a stupid song," Mike said.

"You know maybe we should…" Barry started wanting to get away from this fighting.

"No you two stay," Iris said holding out a hand to them. "We'll go talk over here." Iris stood up and dragged Mike away.

"That uncomfortable," Kara said never having been in a middle of a fight like that before. "I don't like Mike."

"Same here but I won't tell Iris that," Barry said. "When we were in high school she dated this jerk. She probably would have broken up with him long before she did if it wasn't for me and Joe disapproving of him." Barry then thought for a moment. "That's not what's going on with us. Is it?"

"No. One you're not a jerk. Two I love you. Three my family doesn't dislike you. They are just too overprotective of me," Kara said and Barry smiled.

That was when they heard Iris and Mike yelling at each other. 'Get away from me. We're over," iris said walking back toward the table but Mike grabbed her to stop her.

"You're breaking up with me. You," Mike said and Barry and Kara both jumped up seeing Mike grab hold of Iris.

"Yeah now let go of me," Iris said.

"You heard her. Let go," Barry said coming up.

"Stay out of this," Mike said pushing Barry away with is other hand making Barry fall to the floor.

Barry got up though. "I said let go," Barry said and Mike turned around and let go of Iris but he held up a fist and went to punch Barry. Before the punch could land though Kara caught the fist inches from Barry's face.

Mike yelled as contact with Kara's hand broke bones and Kara pushed him to the floor as lightly as possible hoping not to hurt him to badly. She hadn't meant to do that but seeing the fist head towards Barry she reacted to protect.

"Are you okay," Barry said putting his arms around Kara.

"Fine," Kara said even though she looked shaken up. The truth was she was more scared of what she could have done to Mike. What she wanted to do to him when he had threatened Barry and Iris. People she cared about. She shook her head though to get those thoughts out. She hadn't done anything to extreme. It was not wrong to protect someone she loved.

"Iris, are you okay?" Barry asked turning to his best friend and sister.

Iris nodded. "Yeah thanks to you and Kara," Iris said.

The three had to spend some time talking to the police after that. All said and done the police were sure Mike had thrown the punch wrong resulting in the broken hand and had let them go without too much questioning.

Barry had taken them to an ice cream parlor and the three returned to the college with cones laughing and talking. "Okay I feel like a third wheel now," Iris said. "I can just go back to the dorms and let you two go watch a movie or something."

"No Iris it's fine," Kara said. "Besides it's getting late. We should probably head to bed so we can start studying again tomorrow."

"Night ladies," Barry said kissing Kara good-bye and then hugged Iris. "Pick a better guy next time." Iris laughed at Barry's comment and he walked away from them to head to his own dorm and Iris and Kara went towards their room.

"I feel like such an idiot for being with that guy," Iris said as they entered the room. "I mean he started out nice enough and then he became that. How did I not see it?' Kara shrugged as she sat on her bed. "This is the part where you're supposed to tell me a story of when you dated a jerk to make me feel better."

"Oh," Kara said. "Um… sorry I didn't do much dating before Barry." Iris gave Kara a look. "Sorry, before the fire I was too young and after the fire I didn't really feel like dating."

"Oh yeah of course," Iris said. "Well you got boyfriend gold with Barry. I hope I get that lucky eventually."

"You will," Kara said. "Now let's go to bed."

-Superflash-

The next morning her cellphone ringing woke Kara up. 'Hello," Kara said still half asleep.

"You beat up a guy in a bar," Kara recognized the voice of her cousin.

"Not exactly," Kara said. "I caught his fist before he hit Barry. He broke his hand on my hand."

"And why was this guy hitting Barry?" Clark asked.

"Barry was protecting his sister and how did you find out about this?" Kara asked.

"You think your name can come up in a police report and I wouldn't know it?" Clark asked.

"But all this is in the report," Kara said. "Why did you need to ask me about it?"

"I wanted to hear you explain it," Clark said with a laugh and Kara laid her head down on her pillow.

"If you were here I'd punch you," Kara mumbled.

"How did it feel?" Clark asked confusing Kara. "Taking down a jerk? Felt good defending someone right?"

"A little bit good and a little bit scary. I could have really hurt him," Kara said.

"He would have deserved it," Clark said. "But it's all about control. How much force to use, what powers to use, what to do. You did pretty well last night from what I see. You could do that more often. I can train you."

"We've had this conversation before. No," Kara said.

"Okay," Clark said knowing he would not get Kara to rethink right now but he had a feeling eventually she would come around. Something would make her accept her powers and it wasn't this small bar event. Clark wondered what it would eventually be. "One more question for you. Karry?"

"How do you know about that?" Kara asked sitting up surprised.

"Your friend Iris put the video on YouTube. You're a good singer by the way," Clark said and at that moment the door to the room opened and Iris walked in.

'Who are you talking to?" Iris asked.

"You put us on YouTube?' Kara asked not bothering to answer Iris.

"Bye," Iris said heading for the door and closing it behind her before the pillow Kara had thrown at her could hit her. The pillow hit the door and fell to the floor.

'Talk to you later Clark. I got to go get revenge on a friend," Kara said with a smile clearly joking as she hung up, quickly got cloths on, and ran after Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry master OUT!


	7. The Last Kryptonians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Astra didn't know why she was doing this. She had been going to spy on Kara far more often then she thought she would. She saw Kara with her boyfriend, she saw Kara in class, and she watched Kara hang out with her friend Iris. She found herself lucky Kara didn't use her powers or she would have been caught long ago.

Now it was summer break and Astra found herself watching Jor-El son, Clark Kent. She wasn't blood with this one. He was Kara's cousin through her fathers side, but Astra had decided she wanted to know more. That was why she had on a stupid human outfit, had her hair up, and had done what Clark and Kara seemed to do and bought a fake pair of glasses.

"Mr. Kent," Astra said when he opened his apartment door. He was with his girlfriend Lois.

'Yes," Clark said turning around.

"I'm from Metropolis University. We were going over some paper work and there's seems to be paper missing from your cousin. We tried to get in touch with her but there seems to be a problem with their phones," Astra said. "So I was wondering if as her next of kin you could answer some questions."

"I'm kind of busy, but anything for Kara," Clark said a bit confused.

"Well there seems to be paperwork missing from when she was a child. Medical files, school records," Astra said.

"Um… yeah most of that stuff was lost when her parents died," Clark said. "We tried to get as much as we could but a lot of it is just gone." Clark and the Danvers had forged some records for Kara when she arrived but they couldn't do anything too much. Creating too much fake paperwork's leaves to much chance of someone finding out a lie if for some reason someone did look into her background. "See there was this huge fire in the small town Kara lived in. Everything was basically gone. Our whole family died besides Kara and Kara ended up lost in the system until I found her."

Astra knew she was being fed the lie they made up. She wanted something truthful about her niece's past. "Just out of curiosity you're her cousin. Her biological family but our records say she has a foster family. Why didn't you take her in?" This was something Astra really wanted to know. Why did the last son of Krypton give the last daughter of Krypton to humans? Why not raise her himself and look out for her?

"Well that's a little personal," Clark said. "But to answer your question I wanted to, but there were things going on in my life that made it impossible." Clark told the truth. When he had found her in that pod and learned she was his cousin Clark had considered taking her home and never letting her leave his side. His entire life thinking he had no one like him and then his cousin just fell out of the sky to him. It was nice having family. The reason he didn't though was he had just really started as Superman and he had his job at the Daily Planet keeping him busy. He wouldn't have been able to be there for her like she needed someone to be. "I wasn't able to give her the life she deserved but I had friends able to do it and I was able to go see her whenever I wanted or she needed me." Oh and Clark would admit there were times Kara needed him. When she first came to Earth. When she had nightmares of Krypton dying. Seeing her world die there were times she just wanted to hold and cry into someone from Krypton.

Astra knew Clark was telling the truth and nodded. "Okay sorry to ask, so the paperwork is impossible to get.'

'We gave you everything we have," Clark answered honesty.

"I'll have to fill out a form but everything will be fine," Astra said with a smile. 'Thank you for your time Mr. Kent."

"No problem, 'Clark said as Astra walked away and then turned to Lois. "Was that a little weird?"

'Yeah," Lois said nodding.

"Think you can finish moving in by yourself. I want to go pay a visit to my cousin," Clark said a bit concerned.

"Go tell her I said hi," Lois said and Clark smiled as he went and flew out the window.

Astra though was watching him and followed him all the way to Kara's house keeping a good distance away. She hadn't known where Kara foster family lived before this and now she had gotten Clark to bring her right to her.

Clark landed in front of the house. Astra noticed it was a good distance from any other house so the family did not have to worry about nosey neighbors or anyone seeing anything weird. This was a perfect place for a young Kryptonians to live and learn about her powers. A brown hair girl Astra assumed must be the Alex she heard Kara talking about walked out. "Clark," Alex said. "What brings you here?"

"Has there been anything wrong with your phones?" Clark asked.

Astra held her breath. She of course had lied about that and if Clark knew she was lying maybe he would figure other things out. Maybe she had just ruined her plan before her army was even really built. "A cell tower went down so the cells weren't working for a while. We finally got them back. Mom got rid of the landline years ago. I think she's going to rethink that now. Why?" Astra was shocked that her lie had actually been true and thankful.

"I had a lady from Metropolis University come up to me asking about Kara's paperwork. She said your phones were down and they couldn't reach you. I found it weird but not so much now."

"Everything okay?" Alex asked

"Yeah I think I threw the girl off with our lie," Clark said. "Everything will be fine. Where's Kara?"

"She's been on the phone with Barry since the phones came back on," Alex said clearly a bit annoyed.

At that moment Kara walked out of the house still on the phone. "Clark, " Kara said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came for a visit," Clark said not wanting to worry his cousin. "Can you get off the phone so we can spend some time together."

"Sure, Barry I got to go. Clark just surprised me," Kara said.

"Well don't want to piss off your scary cousin," Barry said and even from where Astra stood she could hear his tinned voiced through the speaker of Kara's phone, he unaware Clark would be able to hear as well. "Love you."

'Love you more," Kara said.

'No I love you more," Barry said.

"Its not possible. You hang up," Kara said.

"You hang up first," Barry said and the two started an argument of no you hang up first.

Alex rolled her eyes and Clark gave her a look, "They do this all the time," Alex said and Clark shook his head.

After a moment where Kara said, "no you hang up first" Clark took the cellphone out of Kara's hand and pushed the end button. "Hey." Kara complained.

"I thought you were hanging up," Clark said with a smirk.

"Thank you Clark. She threatened to put me on the roof if I did it again. Although I'm not sure she remembers how to fly," Alex said with a smile.

"You don't remember how to fly," Clark said and rushing at Kara brought her in a hug and then flew up into the air with her in his arm. He then threw her up into the air.

Kara seemed out of control, which scared Astra for a minute, but before she started falling back to the ground she flipped in mid air and seemed to be able to gain her balance in the air. She was wobbly clearly not having flown in a while, but she was flying on her own.

"Kal-El," Kara yelled at him. "That is not funny."

"What you going to do about it Kara Zor-El," Clark teased sticking out his tongue at her.

Kara managed to fly in his direction pretty fast and tackled the last son of Krpyton. Clark was pushed back but took Kara in a bear hug and the two were flying around the house fast goofing around with each other until they seemed to crash land in front of Alex causing a hole in the dirt. The two were still wrestling on the ground as Alex stood to the sidelines and laughed.

"Surrender," Clark said pinning Kara down. "I got you beat."

"Never," Kara said and head butted Clark to push him off.

"No fair," Clark said holding his head.

"Alls fair in love and war," Kara said with a smirk as she used an Earth expression.

"Oh yeah," Clark said running up and grabbing Kara in a bear hug again. "This time I know to be ware of head buts." The two smiled and laughed as they struggled with each other sometimes ending up in the air until a car drove out and an older blond woman walked out.

"Clark, what a nice surprise," she said.

"Hi Eliza, hold on a second," Clark said as he rocketed him and Kara back up into the air and then pushed her down towards the ground. Kara managed to stop herself from hitting the ground inches from it and charged back up at Clark. She had clearly gotten a handle on flying again.

'How long has this been going on?" Eliza asked.

"A while," Alex responded.

"Will you two stop it before you put a hole in my roof again," Eliza yelled up at the two.

"Sorry Eliza" Clark and Kara said as they landed.

"You staying for dinner?" Eliza asked Clark.

"Sure," Clark said knowing he was not getting out of it and followed the trio of females into the house.

Astra watched them through the whole time and couldn't help but imagine how different it would be if she was with them. If she had given up her plan and revealed herself to Clark years ago. She could have raised Kara. They could have had a place like this and her and Kara could be double-teaming Clark in mock battles like that. Astra shook her head. No her plan was important. She would save the world and maybe after she was done she could have Kara back as family and maybe Clark as well.

Astra turned and went to fly back to the base her and Non had set up. "What are you wearing?" Non asked when she walked in and Astra remember she hadn't changed out of the human clothes she had on or taken off the fake glasses.

"It's nothing," Astra said taking off the glasses and putting them in her pocket.

"I know what this is," Non said after a moment. "You were spying on your niece again."

"So?" Astra asked not going to deny it.

"So we have an army to build and a plan to start working on. Everything we ever worked for is still years away and your spending a ton of time watching your niece make out with some human boy." Non said. "Do you want your family back? Is that's what this about? Are you not interested in your plan anymore?"

"I am as dedicated to this plan today as the day we made it," Astra said. "We will save this planet and we will rule over it." Non nodded seeming please with Astra's words. "There is one thing Non." Astra stopped Non as he was watching away "Kara and Clark are off the table. They will not be harmed. When we win they will come around."

"I am not so sure about that. Human contaminates your niece and her cousin. They may fight against us," Non said.

"They will come around and I gave you an order. They will not be harmed. Avoid them until we are ready," Astra said and Non nodded accepting the order before walking away. Astra stared in front of her for a bit. She would get her family back eventually. She had to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	8. A Very Karry Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes on vacation with Clark and Lois to Central City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so read this for a moment because I need to do a DC TV Universe Geography lesson.
> 
> Metropolis: Located somewhere around where New York is in the real world. Current place Kara (The Danvers) is living would be a couple hours away, like in an upstate New York kind of thing.
> 
> Star(ling) City: Also located on the East coast a bit more down south than Metropolis.
> 
> Central City: Located on the West Coast in like California.
> 
> National City: Also located on the west Coast not far from Central. The two will be considered sister cities in this story (see below)
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Lois had to go to Central City on assignment so Clark and herself had decided to take time off and make a vacation out of it. When Kara heard she begged them to take her. Clark seemed hesitant but Lois told him to be nice and take her, so the three went all the way to Central by plane. Clark seeming a bit annoyed since he could have flown there faster himself.

"Next time we're flying here with Lois on my back," Clark whispered to Kara after they had finally claimed their luggage. Kara gave who gave him a look. "You can do a long flight and taking the luggage would be easy between the two of us."

"I'm not…" Kara stopped when she saw Barry waiting for her and ran over to him. Barry hugged Kara with a big smile on his face as they then kissed. "I thought I would have to wait until school for that again."

"Me too," Barry said and then noticed Lois and Clark. "Hi Clark, Lois. Joe let me borrow the car to come get you."

"We could have taken a cab," Clark said.

"Clark it's nice of him," Lois said with a smile. "Good to see you again Barry."

"You too," Barry said going to pick up Kara's bag she dropped it.

"You don't have to," Kara said but Barry just smiled and refused to let Kara take the bag as he led them to the car and opened the trunk.

Barry got in the driver's seat and was a little nervous when Clark got into the passenger seat leaving the girls in the back. "Where are you staying?" Barry asked and used the GPS system in the car to find the hotel Clark said. "So Kara I asked Joe if he could pull a favor for me and get us in to see my father. He managed to be able to get us in a room with him. No glass between, no phones, so we can actually talk. Joe has to be present though and my father will have to keep the handcuffs on but it's the best we could do. You up to it?"

"Yeah," Kara said. "I've been wanting to meet your dad. When is it?'

"Tomorrow," Barry said. "And Iris wants a girl's night with you one day before you return home. Apparently a night I am forbidden access to."

Kara laughed as she said "Sounds fun."

The rest of the ride was in silence until they got to the hotel. Clark and Lois took the luggage from the trunk as Kara and Barry kissed. "Look how happy she is," Lois said seeing the smile on Kara's face. "Aren't you happy you brought her."

"I guess," Clark said not going to deny he was always happy to make his cousin happy. "I love making Kara happy and she'll be busy with her friends so we'll have our vacation to ourselves anyway."

"Why do you want a vacation to ourselves so bad?" Lois asked.

Clark didn't respond; just smiled. "Kara, you can spend all day tomorrow with him. We got to get checked in and then grab some dinner," Clark said. They hadn't had an early flight so the day was more than halfway over even with the three-hour time difference.

"I'll see you soon," Barry said. "Love you."

"Love you more," Kara said back and Barry returned with a 'I love you more'. Lois laughed, as the 'love you' repetitions continued.

Clark gave the bag he was carrying to Lois and went over to pick Kara up. "Bye Barry," Clark said and walked away with Clark picking Kara up, moving away and Lois laughing. Barry hid a giggle as well as he got back into the car.

"Put me down Clark," Kara said as they got into the hotel lobby. Clark let Kara down to the floor. "That was not funny."

"It kind of was," Lois said.

"Do you know how annoyingly sweet you and Barry can be? Say I love you. Don't argue over who loves who more," Clark said. Kara stuck out her tongue at Clark and then started walking away. "Oh how mature. Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Kara said pointing at the restroom sign she was heading towards and then disappeared behind the girl room door.

Lois laughed. "Go check us in. I'm going to talk to her," Lois said heading into the bathroom. "Kara? You okay?"

"Fine," Kara said and Lois waited for her to appear from behind the stall and go to wash her hands.

"You know your cousin loves you," Lois said and Kara nodded. "It's just you and Barry are in that young love faze. Where the whole world seems magical when you're together and sometimes it's annoying to other people. Especially people who care about you and are worried about what will happen when it's time to go to the next step. If you'll be able to go to the next step or if this will crash and burn leaving broken hearts. For what its worth I think you and Barry are cute and can make it. Clark is just looking out for his baby cousin."

"I'm tired of that excuse," Kara said after Lois was done. "Especially since I was born 13 years before him.' She whispered that part. "But thank you Lois and I'll try to be less annoying. It has just been a while since me and Barry saw each other. We were excited."

"See there you… wait you were born 13 years before him?" Lois said the words finally reaching her head. Clark had not told her that. Kara headed toward the bathroom door. "Kara I need explanations."

-Superflash-

The next day Kara woke up excited to go with Barry to meet his father. "What time is Barry picking you up?" Clark asked.

"Soon. I told them I would meet them in front of the hotel," Kara said.

"Okay, any chance you can stay with them tonight?" Clark asked.

"Wait first you're being a pain and annoying about my boyfriend and now you want me to stay at his house?" Kara questioned confused. "Choose a side Clark."

"I want you to stay at Iris's house in her room far away from him," Clark said. "But I do want you out of the hotel room tonight."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"I made reservations at a fancy restaurant with Lois and then have other plans," Clark said as Kara looked at her confused. "We might want to celebrate a little bit here." Kara still seemed confused and Clark looked around. Clark used his x-ray vision to make sure Lois was not coming back into the room. Once he saw she was not there he took a small box out of his pocket. "I'm going to give her this." Clark opened the box to show a diamond ring.

"What is it her birthday?" Kara asked not seeming to realize what Clark was showing her.

"No," Clark said giving Kara a look.

"Well it's not a holiday," Kara said.

"I'm going to get down on one knee…" Clark said wondering how far this would go.

"One knee? Why?" Kara asked clearly still not understanding what Clark was referencing.

"I'm asking her to marry me and you have to watch more romantic movies," Clark said putting the ring away as understanding came on Kara's face. "I sometimes forget how alien you are." Clark spoke the truth. Sometimes it seemed like Kara was fully human and then something went completely over her head. Clark knew she spent her childhood on Krypton and wondered if there would always be some alien to her. "I love you Kara but I want you out of the room tonight."

"Sure, I'll text Barry and ask him if it's okay," Kara said taking out her cell phone and sending a message to Barry who responded not long later saying that Joe was fine with it. "It's set. I'll grab some things." Kara put her pajamas, toothbrush, and a change of clothes in her carry-on bag.

Her phone binged. "Barry outside. Good luck Clark," Kara said hugging her cousin as Lois walked in. "I'm spending the night at Barry's so see you tomorrow Lois." Kara didn't wait for Lois to ask the question that was coming as she ran down to the lobby and to the front where Barry and Joe were waiting.

Kara got into the back seat putting her bag next to her. "So not that I'm not happy your spending the night but why is your cousin letting you?" Barry asked.

"He just has this thing and he's doing something and… you know I don't know," Kara said. "Hi Joe."

"Okay you're the worst liar in the world," Barry said as Joe said hi. "Come on spill."

"He's asking Lois to marry him and wants me gone for the night," Kara said truthfully.

"Oh," Barry responded bemusedly and then he and Kara talked over the things they could do that night while Joe drove.

"We're here," Joe said as he parked the car.

Joe had to talk to some people but they were finally in a room with a table and a guard led Henry in leading him to the chair where he sat. "No touching," the guard warned as he walked out. Joe stood off to the side to give them some privacy.

"Dad," Barry said with a smile as the man smiled back. "I wanted you to meet my girlfriend. This is Kara."

"Hi sir," Kara said as Henry turned to face her.

"You're the one dating my son?" Henry said after looking her over. Kara nodded. "To bring her here you must be serious about her." The question was directed at Barry.

"I am," Barry said. "I love Kara."

Henry didn't smile. "You two are very young for love," Henry said and Kara could almost see where this was going. Her family had done this to Barry enough times. "And Kara you're a beautiful girl. How long before another handsome guy asks you out and you dump Barry like that."

"Dad," Barry said wanting to stop this but Kara put a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Barry let me," Kara said and Barry looked at her and nodded seeing the look in her eyes. "I'm not like that Henry. I'm not just dating your son because he's good looking, which he is. I love Barry. We have a lot in common including this" she indicated Henry himself.

"You have a parent in jail?" Henry asked.

"No my parents died when I was young. I lost almost everything except my cousin and a foster family who took me in. No offense but no one in this room can understand that pain. No one but Barry," Kara said. "And I'm kind of sick and tired of people assuming we are going to fail because we're young. Yes we're young. Yes we might not have had too many relationships before this, but both of us have been through so much in our lives. It unusual to find someone who understands our pain the way we do, but he's your son. You're concerned so give me your warning."

"Don't hurt him," Henry said looking at Kara knowing everything she said was true. "Don't play with him or his feelings."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kara said. "Now this is usually the part where my family threatens to kill Barry if he hurts me, but considering you're in jail how about we skip that part and go to the part where Barry yells at you for being overprotective?"

Henry couldn't help but smile. He hadn't expected her to be like this. "Faced with a man convicted of murder and you're not afraid," Henry said.

"A man in jail for a murder he did not commit doesn't scare me," Kara said.

"You believe Barry," Henry said use to people not believing Barry.

"I believe Barry, my cousin, Clark Kent, believes Barry, his girlfriend, Lois Lane, believes Barry, and so does Superman," Kara said deciding to name drop here a bit that caused Henry to look surprised. "I'll give you some time with your son."

Kara stood up and kissed Barry on the cheek. Barry nodded with a smile and then she moved out of the room, Joe opening the door and letting her out. "Dad I brought Kara here so you can meet her and you mess it up like that," Barry said. "This is probably the only time you will get to see her."

"Sorry son," Henry said. "But she's a beautiful girl and I've had experience with beautiful girls breaking my heart. I don't want to see you hurt and there was nothing else I could do but tell her that."

"I'm not going to get hurt dad," Barry said. "And even if I do the time I got with her would be worth it."

Henry smiled. "Okay tell her I'm sorry," Henry said. "And for what it's worth after that speech she gave me I like her. She might be the girl who could look after you. I'll never stop worrying about my son though."

Barry smiled and knew his time with his dad was almost over from Joe pointing at his watch. "Next time be better," Barry said. "I love you dad." Barry wished he could hug him but he knew the rules.

"Love you too," Henry said. "Give me a moment with Joe." When Barry got out and went to Kara who was waiting outside, Henry asked Joe, "What do you think of her?"

"Kara's a nice girl. Her and Barry are a cute couple. If you get internet time look up 'Karry Karaoke'," Joe said with a smile. "And Iris and Kara have quickly become best girlfriends. I like her too."

"I'm just afraid he will get hurt. We both know what's its like to have a broken heart. Watch after my son. If something happens be there for him the way I can't," Henry said.

"I always am," Joe said as guards came back into the room to take Henry away and Joe went to the young couple waiting. "I'll drop you back off at our house but then I have to get into work."

The ride was silent back to the house and once there Kara thanked Joe for letting her spend the night. Joe nodded as he went off back to work and Barry showed Kara to Iris's room where Kara left her bag. "I did not know my dad would do that," Barry said.

"Clark and Alex have done it enough to you," Kara said. "I guess it was my turn."

Barry smiled. "The way you handled him. I wish I was brave enough to stand up to your cousin like that," Barry said. "Maybe if I did he would respect me more."

Kara kissed Barry. "Don't do it," Kara said when the kiss was done. "I like you alive." Barry laughed at Kara's comment.

"Ever been to Central City before?" Barry asked and Kara shook her head no. "Well then let me be a tour guide."

The rest of the day Barry was showing Kara all around Central pointing out all the sights including STAR labs. "They are starting work on a particle accelerator but it's not going to be ready for years," Barry said. "I would love to one day meet Dr. Wells." Kara shrugged never having heard of him before.

The two met Iris for a late lunch/early dinner and then that night went bowling. Kara came in last not really good at the game even with Barry trying to help her. When Joe came home that night the three were on the couch watching a movie.

"Okay I still don't get it. What's with the one knee thing," Kara said as the guy in the movie proposed. She felt stupid for not realizing what Clark had meant that morning. She had seen it before in movies but it never really attached in her head with marriage proposal. Krypton did it really differently.

"Well it's to show… um… I don't know it's just tradition," Iris said trying to explain and Kara shrugged. "I mean come on it's been like this our whole lives. Why did you have to ask?"

Kara paused almost forgetting she hadn't been with Alex or someone who really knew her background. "I've always been curious and with Clark proposing…" Kara said.

"Clark proposing? You didn't tell me that," Iris said.

"Kids," Joe said before Kara could answer. "Be in bed before midnight." Joe told them, exhausted from his day as he went up the stairs. Barry laughed as he yelled back okay and took some popcorn from Kara. When the movie was over the three went to bed after making quick plans for the next day.

That night screaming woke Iris, Joe, and Barry. Iris was the first up to see Kara tossing on the floor on the mattress they had set up for her. "Kara!" Iris yelled going to shake her friend up, but got pushed back as Joe and Barry ran into the room.

Kara suddenly jolted up clearly afraid. "No, no," Kara kept mumbling clearly still reeling from the nightmare and not yet awake.

"Kara," Barry said getting next to her and pulling her into a hug. Kara cried into Barry shoulder mumbling something that sounded like 'don't leave me'. "Never." Barry whispered rubbing her back and looking at Joe who was looking over Iris.

"You okay?" Joe asked Iris who nodded. Joe then turned over to Kara. She seemed to have calmed down in Barry's arms "Kara are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Kara said, now awake. "I haven't had a nightmare like that in years. Are you okay Iris?" Kara knew how much harm she could have done to Iris but Iris just smiled.

"Yeah you barely got me," Iris said truthfully not hurt at all. "And you should have seen some of the nightmares Barry use to have."

"And speaking of that I always make hot chocolate after a nightmare. You like hot chocolate?" Joe asked and Kara nodded not wanting to leave Barry's arms. Joe got the hot chocolate ready and everyone had a cup in the lounge before they all went back to bed.

"I'm really sorry I woke you all," Kara said as she went back towards Iris's room.

"Wake me anytime," Barry said kissing Kara goodnight.

Kara couldn't get back to sleep though long after Iris was asleep she was up. She snuck out of the room and went towards Barry's room where Barry was asleep on the bed. "Barry?" Kara whispered shaking him awake. Kara put a finger over her lips before he spoke. "Come watch the sunrise with me."

Barry looked at her surprised but nodded and went out onto the porch with Kara and watched the sun come up. Kara smiled up at the sky. At the yellow sun which gave her her powers. Barry put an arm around her. Under her breath Kara mumbled a prayer to Rao thanking him from her for all the good in her life. "I love seeing you smile," Barry said.

"Good thing you make me smile then," Kara said back, kissing him. "Thanks for sitting with me."

"Anytime," Barry said as they continued to watch the sun come up. When the sunrise was over and the two finally went in. "Okay I'm officially awake. Want to make breakfast with me?"

"Sure," Kara said and by the time Joe and Iris got up the two had pancakes and bacon ready.

Kara's phone binged after breakfast with Clark telling her it was safe to come back to the hotel. Kara asked him if Lois said 'yes' and was delighted when Clark confirmed he was engaged. "Lois said yes," Kara announced to the three who seemed happy as well. Kara's phone binged again. "And she wants me and Barry to join her and Clark tonight at a celebration dinner." The phone binged once again. "And you two too if you want."

The rest of the vacation Kara gave Lois and Clark space to themselves and spent a lot of time with Barry. She did spend one day with her family on Lois's request. When it was time to go home Barry drove them to the airport. "I'll be seeing you soon," Kara said.

"I'd never thought I would be counting down the days until school starts," Barry said kissing Kara goodbye. "See you soon." Kara smiled as she kissed Barry one last time before following Clark and Lois through security.

"I hate this," Clark said as they were waiting to board and looked at his fiancée who was reading a book and Kara who was doing a crossword puzzle. "Don't you?"

"Don't I what?" Kara asked.

"Never mind," Clark said. "What's the clue?"

"Greek god of the underworld," Kara said clearly not understanding the clue.

"Hades." Clark answered and Kara looked at the puzzle.

"How did you know that?" Kara asked putting the solution in.

"Everyone knows it," Clark said with a laugh. "Maybe crossword puzzles are not your thing." Kara laughed putting the book away

"Iris gave it to me to keep me amused while we waited," Kara said. "This sucks waiting for a plane. I hate it and you're right it's so slow. We would be faster. How many planes do you have to save as Superman?" Kara whispered the last part to Clark so no one else could hear.

Clark smiled as his cousin unknowingly agreed with him and brought her into a hug. "Enough," Clark whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	9. A Night at the Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a night at the museum Kara and Barry get into an unusual situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

The beginning of their sophomore year started out well. Iris and Kara chose to continue dorming together. Iris had joined the college newspaper and was assigned to write an article about a new priceless gem the Metropolis Museum were going to be presenting to the public.

"I still can't believe you got us tickets to the opening," Iris said looking at Kara who smiled. "These tickets are expensive!"

"I mentioned to Lois you had to do an article on the exhibit and she pulled some strings. Apparently she knew someone," Kara said. Her, Barry, and Iris were all dressed up to attend the opening night event.

"Are her and Clark going to be here?" Iris asked.

"No, the Daily Planet is sending someone else and they are too distracted with wedding plans. They moved the date up," Kara said. "Wedding's going to be in a few weeks. By the way you do realize you're my date right?" The last question was directed at Barry

"Of course," Barry said kissing Kara as Iris looked at them wondering about the date move.

When they got to the front Kara took out the tickets Lois had given her and the three were let into the museum. The room the event was taking place in was large and had a lot of what looked like important people waiting to see this priceless gem. Iris automatically got into reporter mode, going to ask questions to see what everyone knew about the find

"You okay?" Barry asked Kara after a while. "Since we've walked in here you've been a little off."

"Yeah fine," Kara said even though she had felt strange since the moment she got into this room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the voice of the director of the museum called out. "I know you've all been waiting a while and now that everyone is here it will be my pleasure to show you our find." He was standing in front of a case that had a sheet on top. "Our scientists have never seen anything like this before. It is clearly one of a kind and priceless and today you all get to see it."

The director took the sheet off and a large green stone was revealed. "Look at the way it shines," the director went on but Kara wasn't listening. The minute the sheet was off the case she had felt weaker and she knew what this was. The museum's priceless gem was Kryptonite.

"Excuse me," Kara said moving back and going out of the room.

Barry noticed Kara didn't look well and went to follow her. He found her in a different room taking deep breaths. "What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"I just… I just got claustrophobic. I needed to get out of there," Kara said figuring that was a good excuse.

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic," Barry said.

"Usually I'm not," Kara said with a smile. "You know their priceless gem doesn't really impress me. This is better." Kara looked around the room. "All the history here and that thing they know nothing about."

"You act like you've never been to a museum before," Barry said looking around at what Kara meant. They had ended up in the dinosaur room, which had always been one of Barry's favorite room in any museum he ever visited.

"You know I don't think I have," Kara said looking at the impressive bones of the creatures that had one time ruled this planet. "My mom was a judge. She didn't have much time on her hands and my father was a scientist. More interested in the future than the past. The Danvers are scientists too so we just never got around to it." It was a big lie. On her home her parents made sure she knew the past and the Danvers didn't bring her to a museum because it had just never come up.

"Well then we'll have to come back here one day, but for now," Barry said pulling Kara into him and leaning down to kiss her. Kara smiled and then kissed Barry back. The two ended up making out by a wall when they heard the loud bang. "Was that a gun?"

Kara nodded and used her super hearing. "Everyone be quiet and stay still and no one gets hurt," Kara heard a voice say. "I see a cellphone and bullets start flying." Kara lowered her glasses a bit so she could use her x-ray vision and saw four men with guns in the room of the event.

"Robbery," Kara said. "Call the cops." Barry took out his cell phone.

"No signal you?" Barry asked and Kara got out her cellphone but had the same problem. "What do we…" Barry stopped when he thought of something. "Alarms, all the exhibits are connected. Well the valuable ones. Come on." The room next door had treasures from Egypt in it and Barry broke the glass of an exhibit and moved the piece to the floor.

A loud nose rang through the museum as the alarm was pulled. "We got to hide," Kara said more worried about Barry than herself as she heard the same voice as before telling one of the other three to go see what happen.

Barry nodded and they left the room to find a place to hide. Kara unknowingly to Barry used her powers to keep them ahead of the robbers, seeing them through the walls, but her luck ran out as in a hallway one of the robbers found them.

"I got our problem. A couple of kids," the robber spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Kill them," the boss replied.

The robbers held up their guns and Kara instantly got in front of Barry. "You don't want to do this," Kara said knowing she could take him out if he didn't give up first though. "You're not a killer. You're a thief. You don't want to take innocent lives."

"You watch too much TV kid," the robber said as he held up the gun and pulled the trigger. Kara was ready to take the bullet. It wouldn't hurt, but before the bullet reached her she saw the flash of a cape and the bullet hit a different Kryptonian.

The robber's eyes were wide as suddenly his gun was on the floor and he was knocked out against a wall. Familiar eyes turned to Kara as she saw her cousin. No glasses and in his Superman outfit, but Clark had come.

"You kids okay?" Superman asked and Kara nodded. "Wait here I'm going to go take care of the others."

Kara's mind went blank as Superman rushed out and then Kara remembered. "Wait," Kara said but Superman was gone. "Stay here Barry." Kara told her boyfriend picking up the robbers discarded gun and running towards the event.

"Where are you going?' Barry asked not taking Kara's advice and following.

When they got near the room two of the other robbers were on the floor, but the leader had the kryptonite in hand and Superman was on his knees. "This can hurt you," the leader said with a smile hitting the kryptonite against Superman head, which caused blood to come out. "More valuable than I thought. How much would people pay to have something that can hurt and maybe even kill the great Superman?"

Kara was far enough away that the Kryptonite was just weakening her. She had enough strength to aim the gun and fired, hitting the robber in his leg, forcing him to fall.

Barry, seeing that, ran into action, running to where the kryptonite fell next to Superman on the floor. "I got it," Barry said taking the piece in hand. Getting up Barry ran to a door and threw the kryptonite behind it, closing the door.

Kara ran to Superman's side. "Are you okay?" Kara asked concerned.

"I'll be fine now," Superman said as the injured robber reached for his gun and went to aim it but Superman stopped him.

That was when the police showed up in the museum, gun in the air. "Superman," the police officer in charge said. "You saved the day again."

"Actually," Superman said looking towards Kara and Barry. "It was all these two. They saved my life. They are heroes." Superman smirked at Kara and Kara gave him a look. Oh they would be talking later. "There's one more robber unconscious in a different room." Superman told the police. "And as for your priceless gem someone will be by to pick that up. You can be thankful its actually just worthless space junk." The last comment was directed at the head of the museum and then Superman was gone.

Barry went to Kara's side and put an arm around her and that was when the flashes started. The media that had been present for the event all wanted a picture and quote from the two Superman called heroes.

"We're going to need statements from you," the police officer in charge said as others were taking the robbers in handcuffs out and Kara saw another two going to get the fourth man. "Come on, we'll get you out."

"Kara, Barry," they heard Iris' voice and turned around to see her pushing her way through the crowd.

"That's my sister," Barry told the police officer who nodded and let Iris join them and brought the three of them outside where the three stood in front of a police car giving their statement of the events that happened.

Kara noticed a large crowd forming and cameras pointed at them. It seemed Superman's words had gotten around. That was when she saw Clark and Lois fighting with a police officer that wouldn't let them through.

"Clark," Kara yelled running from the police and to her cousin crushing him in a hug. "We need to talk." Kara whispered to him and Clark laughed.

"You're okay," Clark said pretending to look her over even though he knew she was okay. "Barry, Iris how are you two?"

"Good sir," Barry said coming up and was kind of surprised when Lois hugged him and then Iris

"Officer are they good to go?" Clark asked the officer who was questioning them.

"Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane," The officer said familiar with the two. "I think we got everything. If we need anything else we'll call."

"Good. I'm taking you all out for a heroes dinner," Clark said making Kara and Barry blush but Iris laugh.

The group went to Clark's and Lois's favorite Italian restaurant where they were quickly seated. Not long later waiters came out with starters. "We didn't order anything," Clark said confused.

"On the house," The owner said appearing at the table. "For the heroes who saved Superman."

"News travels faster than Superman," Kara mumbled embarrassed. Barry took her hand also not loving all the attention they were getting. People kept turning to look at them and he had seen more then one cellphone taking their picture.

"How long will this last?" Barry asked.

"Don't know. Superman has never called anyone a hero before," Lois said.

"But we're milking this for all it's worth," Clark said taking some food on his plate and ignoring Kara's glare.

A waiter came around with wine and Clark took a glass but Lois shook her head. "You're not having wine?" Kara asked taking a sip of her soda.

"Oh my god," Iris said suddenly realizing. "You moved up the wedding date. You're not drinking wine. You're pregnant!" Kara coughed up her soda when she heard that.

"You're going to make a good reporter," Lois said deciding not to deny it.

Kara lowered her glasses and x-ray vision Lois just to see for herself. "Congratulations," Kara said getting up to hug Lois and Clark again Barry smiled and shook their hands congratulations as well.

"But this night is not about us. It's about you two. The big heroes of the day," Lois said. Iris laughed seeing the looks on the duos faces.

After dinner Clark and Lois brought the trip back to campus. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," Kara told her boyfriend and friend and watched them leave. That was when Kara slapped Clark. "You had to call us a hero. This will be going on for weeks."

"But you were. Even more than I knew. Setting off the alarms, trying to talk that guy down. Yes I heard that too. Then you and Barry really did save my life," Clark said. "You know he's a good guy. Brave. Clearly cares about you."

"Wait does this mean the death threats are over?" Kara asked.

"No. If he hurts you I will still kill him. I do like him though," Clark said.

"I'd take it Kara," Lois said with a laugh and Kara nodded.

"And you know what this night made me realize. You're amazing," Clark said. "You would be such a great hero if you allowed yourself to be. Join me Kara. I can train you. Come on my kid is going to need a role model."

"Your kid and the world have you. It does not need me," Kara said.

"That's not true. You could do so much good. Also what if I have a girl? You can be a role model for her and all the girls in the world," Clark said. "And I can see it. You like helping people. It's part of who you are. "

"I'm happy Clark. Happier then I ever thought I would be when I was put in that pod." Kara said. "My purpose when I left Krypton was to protect you, but you don't need it. You didn't need me, and I found something special. Someone special. I can live a normal life."

"There's just some voice in your head telling you not to. One day something will happen that will get rid of that voice and when it does I'm here." Clark said looking at Kara. "And get rid of any unnecessary guilt you have over not being there for me because you saved me tonight. Not the other way around."

Kara gave Clark a look and hugged him goodbye and then Lois. "You know I didn't think it would be possible for a human and Kryptonians to have a kid together. Will the kid have powers?"

"Everyone is surprised. This is untested. We'll have to wait and see what happens," Clark said and Kara nodded. "Night hero."

Kara laughed as she went to her dorm where Iris and Barry were waiting. Kara sat on her bed next to Barry and kissed him. "Eventful night tonight," Kara said and Barry laughed nodding his agreement.

"I have a great story for the paper," Iris said. "And we got to see Superman." Iris seemed very exciting.

"I know," Barry said with a smile. "Did he look familiar to anyone else?" Kara shook her head. "You sure? He reminds me of someone."

"No, didn't remind me of anyone I know. Then again I don't know too many aliens," Kara said wondering how she could be a bad liar but be able to pull this off. Barry thought for a moment and then shrugged kissing Kara again.

"How did you know Superman was in trouble though?" Barry asked confusing Kara. "I mean you took the gun and ran to him as though you knew something was up."

"It was just instinct," Kara said. "It could have been a very stupid thing. I just got lucky." Barry looked at Kara and finally nodded accepting Kara's words. "And you really saved the day. Getting rid of that green rock made Superman better."

"I did, didn't I?" Barry asked.

"Don't blow up his ego," Iris said throwing a pillow at Barry and the group laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	10. Lois an Clark's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Lois and Clark's wedding was taking place entirely in a hotel. Kara and Barry had arrived at the wedding on time and was shown to their seats in the largest conference room, hosting the main event. Kara noticed some people staring at them and wasn't sure if it was because they were the heroes who saved Superman a few weeks before or because people didn't think they belonged there.

"That's a beautiful dress," Barry said noticing the stares as well and took Kara's hand. Since being labeled heroes by Superman, Barry had seen stares more than once now. It was finally starting to ease down though and Barry was hopeful people would forget soon.

"Lois picked it out. She took me shopping a couple of days ago to get it," Kara said the truth that Barry knew.

"Well it's still beautiful," Barry said using his other hand to play with the bowtie he was wearing. "I feel like I'm in a monkey suit."

Kara smiled and giggled. "A very handsome monkey suit," Kara said and leaned in to kiss Barry.

"I'm surprised Lois didn't ask you to be a bridesmaid," Barry said the thought that had been on his mind for a while.

"She kind of did," Kara said surprising Barry. "Clark was there when she did and he saw how nervous I got. Knew I didn't want to do it but didn't want to say no so he convinced her not to make me do it. Best cousin in the universe."

"Why didn't…?" Barry then paused realizing. "You know no one here besides me and the bride and groom." Kara nodded.

"It would have been awkward to be in front of a room of strangers," Kara said but before they could say any more the wedding procession started.

Kara had never been to a human wedding before. On Krypton she had been to her Aunt Astra's wedding to Uncle Non and Uncle Jor's wedding but the ceremony was really different. She had seen human ceremonies on TV enough to know a thing or two about them though.

It wasn't a religious ceremony though this time. Instead of a priest they had a judge doing the service. Kara recognized Clark's best man as Jimmy Olsen the guy who took the first photo of Superman. She knew Lois's maid of honor was her sister, but Kara had never met Lucy Lane or seen pictures before this day. There were other of the groom's men and brides' maid that Kara did not recognized.

Lois walked in with her father who was dressed in his military uniform. Kara had known Lois' father was a General or something but hadn't expected him to wear his uniform to the wedding. Besides that it was a traditional human wedding. The two hadn't even written their own vows. At the end they were pronounced husband and wife, and Kara and Barry joined everyone clapping for the two as they kissed.

"Have you ever been to a wedding before?" Kara asked Barry as they headed to the reception room; it was split between dance floor and eatery.

Barry shook his head. "No you," Barry asked and Kara shook her head since this was her first human wedding. "Well it seems they have us seated at the first table." Barry said when he found the card with Kara's name on it. "Not really that surprising."

"Does it matter?" Kara asked.

"Well I don't know much about weddings but I know being at the first table means you're important to them," Barry said. "We'll probably be with the bridal party, who are probably off taking pictures right now."

Kara shrugged as they waited before the bridal party came in for the first dance. Lois and Clark had picked Anne Murray's 'Could I Have This Dance' and Kara noticed they must have practiced for this since she couldn't imagine her cousin just being that good of a dancer.

After the first dance was over, Barry was proven correct that members of the bridal party including the maid of honor and best man were at their table. They were getting looks from a few people wondering who they were even though no one came out to say it.

"Want to dance?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," Kara said even though she knew they weren't the best dancers. It was better then staying here.

There were a few people dancing including Lois and Clark who had decided to stay on the floor for the next song. Kara and Barry weren't the best dancers but they smiled as they did and as the song ended Barry accidentally stepped on Kara's toes. "Sorry," Barry said.

"Didn't even feel it," Kara said truthfully and leaned in to kiss Barry. "I love you."

"Love you more," Barry said.

"No I love you more," Kara said with a smile. This had become a thing of theirs.

Lois had pointed out the two dancing to Clark who smiled at seeing his cousin having fun at his wedding. When he heard the 'I love you more' stuff start he shook his head. "Excuse me," Clark said going up to them and grabbing Kara. "Hope you don't mind, I'm cutting in."

Barry held his hand up and took a step back letting Clark and Kara start dancing together. "Come on Barry. Dance with the bride," Lois said holding out a hand to Barry who took it.

"I know why you did that," Kara said as her and Clark danced around the dance floor a lot better then her and Barry had. Her dance lesson as a kid on Krypton kicking in and Clark who had clearly taken lessons also working for him.

"I don't know what you mean," Clark said with a smirk. "In all honesty I'm glad Barry is here with you. I know this can't be fun for you. Either of you. Being here with a lot of people you don't know. I invited Eliza and Alex but they couldn't make it."

"Yeah they went over to National City for some reason," Kara said not sure why her sister and foster mom had taken a plane across country. "But I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"I know and that means a lot to me," Clark said.

Barry and Lois had danced for a bit but had ended up off the dance floor watching Clark and Kara. "Okay so it's not her it's me," Barry said as she watched Kara dance effortlessly with her cousin while he had stepped on the bride's toes too.

"Take some lesson and you'll get better," Lois said with a smile.

"Hey Lois who's he?" Lucy asked coming up with Jimmy to the pair.

"Oh yeah you never met Kara and Barry," Lois said. "Hold on a second let me get…" Lois turned around to see Kara and Clark dancing had turned into a little rough housing. Clark had Kara in a bear hug but Kara elbowed him to get out with a smile. Clark was smiling too and went to grab his little cousin again.

"Why are they always so rough with each other?" Barry asked.

Lois knew Barry didn't even know the half of it. She had seen them have mock battles before where they used their powers. Where they put holes in the ground and houses. Lois had asked the same question to Clark once and the answer had nearly broken Lois' heart. Clark had calmly stated, "she won't break." It was that line that made Lois see the really special relationship the two had. Clark might love her and others. Kara had loved ones too but their powers truthfully made them alone in some ways. Boys always rough house with each other as kids but Clark couldn't. He always had to be careful with everyone his entire life, including her. He had to make sure not to break them. Then Kara showed up and there was someone he didn't really have to be careful with.

It's why Lois never usually said anything. Not when they shook hands with a force she knew would probably break her hands. Not the really tight bear hugs that would break anyone else back. Not when they were in public places and started small matches like this one where Clark held onto Kara and Kara tried to escape. Not even when they were in privet places where the two literally used their powers and scared Lois half to death with the stunts they pulled. This time though was different.

"Clark Kent, Kara Danvers," Lois said loudly making the two stop what they had been doing. "You will not wrestle at my wedding! You got that? Now come here." The two nodded and started walking over to where Lois stood with Barry, Lucy, and Jimmy.

"Wow you got the mom voice down, Lois," Barry said.

"Well she is technically a mom," Kara said and at that moment all noise seemed to stop. The band had been finishing a song so the noise level was down and all eyes seemed to turn towards Kara. "Did it just get really awkward here or is it just me?"

"Awkward," Barry agreed.

"The only people in this room who knew that were you, me, Lois, and Barry," Clark told Kara. Kara turned around to walk away but Clark used one arm to grab onto her and picked her up. "You're not dropping that bombshell then leaving."

"You're pregnant?" Lucy asked Lois as their father joined the group. Lois looked at them and then nodded with a smile. "Oh my god." Lucy hugged her sister and then so did her father. "But wait why did she know before us?"

"Lucy, I love you but you're in the military. Only reason you were able to come here was because dad pulled strings. We can walk into our apartment and find these two making out on the couch."

"One time. Let it go," Kara said.

"Twice," Lois and Clark said together.

"When was the second time?" Barry asked thinking he would remember the two walking in on them again.

"When the school year started up again. Well to be fair you two were asleep on the couch. I managed to convince Clark here to let you sleep and we were out of the apartment before you woke up the next morning," Lois said.

"Getting caught twice isn't bad," Kara said without thinking.

"How many times have you done this?" Clark asked.

Kara looked at her cousin and then at Barry. "Run Barry save yourself," Kara said since Clark still had her in his arms.

"Never leaving you," Barry said trying to seem brave.

Clark gave him a look but was interrupted by Jimmy. "Okay who are they?" Jimmy finally asked after seeing that scene.

"This is my baby cousin Kara," Clark said finally putting Kara down. "And her boyfriend Barry. Kara, Barry this is my best friend Jimmy, Lois' sister Lucy and Lois' father Sam."

"Do you really have to say baby cousin? What's wrong with 'little' or hey, just 'cousin'?" Kara asked but then turned to the other three. "It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand, which Sam took.

"Strong handshake you have there," Sam said.

"Sorry," Kara said taking the hand back.

"Never apologize for a strong handshake," Sam said going to shake Barry's hand. "You could use some work." Kara shook Lucy and Jimmy's hand as Jimmy was giving her odd looks.

"Kara, dance?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Kara said giving Clark a look.

"Go," Clark said knowing his cousin was feeling uncomfortable with the attention and that Jimmy wanted a word with him. Clark put a hand on Jimmy's back as they walked away to talk in private.

"Rethinking that key to your apartment the girl clearly has?" Sam asked his daughter who shook her head. "Even though she brings boys over when you're not around."

"Not boys. A boy and Barry is a good guy. Besides look around. How much family do I have here?" Lois asked.

"A lot," Sam said.

"How much family does Clark have here?" Lois asked.

"I'm guessing her," Sam said.

"Clark's only living family now besides the baby of course," Lois said. "I want her to feel comfortable coming over whenever she wants." Sam put an arm round his daughter's shoulders and nodded.

Kara was dancing with Barry when she saw Clark take Jimmy away. She had been meaning to ask Clark if Jimmy knew about them so she decided to find out for herself. Using her super hearing she zoned in on their conversation. "By cousin you mean she's really your cousin don't you? Biologically," Jimmy said.

"Yes," Clark said.

"But that means…?"

"Yes," Clark cut Jimmy off from saying it. "She's like me."

"But she's not…?"

"Being a hero. No. She choosing to be a normal school girl for now," Clark said.

"And does the boyfriend…?"

"No he does not know. Well not yet. I assume she'll tell him eventually if this gets more serious than it already is," Clark said.

"Does she know I know?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm assuming she does now," Clark said. "Kara if you're listening pretend to adjust your glasses." Kara decided not to try and pretend and moved her hand off of Barry's shoulder to move her glasses. "And she knows."

"Ah super hearing," Jimmy mumbled.

"Jimmy, it's my wedding. I'm going to be a father and you have a beautiful girlfriend who is giving you looks," Clark said pointing at Lucy. "Go have some fun. Let's celebrate."

"Congrats man," Jimmy said hugging Clark and then going over to Lucy.

The rest of the night was filled with celebrating Lois and Clark's wedding and the news about their baby at the same time. At the end of the night before leaving Kara went up to hug Lois and Clark. "Can I trust you to keep my apartment in one piece while I'm gone for a week? "Clark asked.

"You're going to be gone for a week?" Kara asked.

"Honeymoon, Kara," Clark said wondering if Krypton had a version of a honeymoon or if it was just something that would go over Kara's head.

"Oh," Kara said deciding not to question it. "Barry how many wild parties can we fit into a week?"

"Maybe two or three," Barry joked with Kara who laughed.

Clark tried to give Barry a death glare but just ended up laughing and hugged Kara tighter, messing up her hair with his hand. "You're cleaning up if you do throw any parties," Clark said knowing his cousin wouldn't. The most she would do would be bring Barry, Iris, and maybe another friend over for a game night. Kara laughed, kissed Clark on the cheek and then walked out with Barry into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	11. Alex's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex visits Kara at college but it's not what she expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Alex paused for a second before she knocked on the door. She hadn't been down to visit her sister in school before but she knew which dorm room Kara was in. The door opened to reveal a young African American girl Alex knew as Iris from Kara's pictures.

"Hi is Ka…?" Before Alex could finish she heard a voice.

"Iris have you seen my textbook?" Alex knew the voice of Barry and looked into the room to see Barry with his shirt off and only a pair of jeans on.

"Maybe it's in your dorm room," Iris suggested.

"Found it," Kara said appearing from underneath a bed with a textbook in her hand. "Alex." Kara noticed her sister at the door as she stood up. That was when Barry turned around.

"Hi Alex," Barry said seeming embarrassed. "This is… well it's not what it looks like. And I got to get to class." Barry took the book from Kara and kissed his girlfriend. "See you."

"Barry," Kara said stopping her boyfriend. "Your shirt." Barry looked down to see he was still shirtless and grabbed his shirt off the bed putting it on and heading to the door.

"Nice to see you Alex," Barry said as he passed Kara's sister in the doorway, Alex giving him disproving looks the entire way until he disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked going to hug her sister. "Iris this is my sister Alex."

"I figured that out," Iris said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Alex, though, didn't return the greeting as she looked around the room. She noticed some things that were clearly Barry's lying around the place. "Did Barry sleep here last night?" Alex asked going into overprotective big sister mode.

"He sleeps here a lot," Iris said with a laugh and then realized she probably shouldn't have said that. "And I got to go." Iris ran out of the room leaving Kara to deal with her sister.

Alex was giving Kara looks now. "It's not what you think," Kara said. "His roommate brings girls over a lot and has people over so when he can't sleep in there because of that he comes here sometimes. I sleep better in his arms and he sleeps better with me besides him. We haven't done anything. Not yet and we wouldn't with his sister in the room."

"Not yet," Alex said focusing on the two words. "You're thinking of doing something?"

"We have been dating for over a year," Kara pointed out. "It's normal to think about doing something."

"You're not normal though," Alex said. "You could seriously hurt him."

"Which is why I had a very weird and awkward conversation with Clark about this," Kara said surprising Alex. "And he and Lois both gave me some tips and I really don't want to talk about this. I have classes to get to also. Why don't we meet up later to talk? Its good to see you." Kara grabbed her bag and hugged Alex on her way out.

Alex looked around the room. She'd come here to talk to Kara about something else, but right now she felt she needed a word with Clark.

-Superflash-

Clark Kent was sitting at his desk going over his article when he heard the familiar voice call his name. "Alex," Clark said looking up. "What are you doing here? Kara didn't tell me you were coming."

"I was surprising her but I was the one surprised this morning," Alex said sitting next to Clark. "Barry was shirtless in her room."

"Okay, not actually news worthy," Clark said and noticed the look Alex was giving him. "They are young college students who are dating. Besides after the conversation… I don't want to talk about it."

"You mean the conversation where you told Kara how to have a physical relationship with him," Alex basically hissed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she came to me for help. It was better to give it to her than having her try on her own and hurt Barry," Clark said, but saw Alex was still pissed. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have advised her not to," Alex said.

"What tell her to live her life like a nun when I'm clearly not?" Clark asked. "Or have you not seen my pregnant wife?" Clark took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Come on Alex. You had to know the day would come eventually."

"I thought you and me were on the same page when it came to Barry. Protect her at all cost. Giving her this advice is not protecting her," Alex said.

"She doesn't need our protection. Especially from this," Clark said. "As for Barry I'm starting to like him. I mean if he hurts her he will pay but he's a nice enough guy. She does not need your protection." Clark repeated the last line hoping to calm Alex down and make her see, but he didn't realize the effect it had.

For years Alex had been told to protect her little sister by everyone. Clark telling her not to made her freeze and a shocked look came onto her face. She never thought she would hear those words. "No, you're wrong. She does," Alex said and suddenly turned around and ran out of the Daily Planet.

"What was that about?" Lois asked coming up to her husband, a couple of months in and the baby was starting to show.

"I think Alex is dealing with some issues," Clark said. "And I think Kara might have used our advice." Lois seemed confused for a minute and then nodded saying 'oh'.

-Superflash-

Alex was waiting outside Iris and Kara's dorm when she heard her sister and boyfriend's voices. "You got to be kidding me," Barry said. "You are so wrong."

"I am right," Kara said.

"You are…." Barry stopped when he noticed Alex sitting at the door. "Hi Alex. We were just discussing TV shows." Alex stood up and then just looked at them. "I think I will go do homework. See at the bonfire tonight." Barry kissed Kara before leaving the two sisters alone

"So you two do fight about something," Alex said as Kara opened the door to her room and put down her books.

"We're a normal couple. We do have disagreements," Kara said. "Nothing big yet."

"Are you done with classes for the day?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, just going to the bonfire tonight," Kara said.

"I want to talk to you about something. Can I take you out to eat?" Alex asked

Kara smiled. "Of course," Kara said. "Just no more talk about Barry please. What do you want? I know this great pizza place not far from campus?"

"Sounds good," Alex said and followed Kara to this little pizza place where they ordered and waited.

The two chatted about nothing really. Just small talk until the pizza came. "Okay, this is not the reason you drove all the way here to see me," Kara said taking a slice of pizza and taking a bit after she did. "Spill, what's up?"

"Can't just come see my little sister?" Alex asked.

"Well I've been going to this school for over a year now and you haven't so what gives?" Kara asked as she finished her first slice long before Alex was even half done with hers and took another. It always surprised Alex how much Kara could eat.

"Well I should have. It's my job to protect you," Alex said playing with her slice, not sure she really wanted it.

Kara put down her slice and took a sip of her soda. "I'm not a defenseless little girl," Kara said when she was done. "In fact I'm anything but. I don't need you to protect me, especially from Barry. Alex, I wish you would just give him a chance. Even Clark has started to accept and even like Barry."

Most of what Kara said didn't even seem to reach her big sister. After the words 'I don't need your protection' Alex sort of zoned out. Hearing the same thing Clark said coming from her sister was affecting her. "Alex," Kara said waving a hand in front of her sister. "Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah…." Alex said noticing in the time she zoned Kara had finished another slice and moved onto a third. "And you're right there was something I wanted to ta….." Alex paused as she thought of her words. She was going to say 'talk' but that didn't feel right anymore. "Tell you."

"Okay," Kara said not even noticing the change in the sentence as Alex changed the word she was going to say. "So what is it?" Kara asked after a moment of Alex not talking.

"Ah right. Remember when me and mom went to National City a couple months back?" Alex asked and Kara nodded.

"Yeah it was the reason you couldn't go to Clark's wedding," Kara said.

"Well we went so I could check out a master program for next semester at a school there," Alex said. "I applied for a scholarship and for a job as a lab assistance in a nearby lab. I got accepted into the school, I got the scholarship, and I got the job. I'm going to be moving to National City in a couple weeks to start." The truth was Alex hadn't accepted anything yet but had to soon. She was going to talk to Kara about it first and she figured her sister would talk her out of it.

"That's great," Kara said proud of her sister.

"It means I won't be home during winter break," Alex said. "We'll see a lot less of each other. Are you okay with that?"

"Well I'll miss you but we'll talk on the phone all the time and you can always come here for vacation and I could go out there. National is the sister city to Central so I could visit during the summer, I might be able to visit you and Barry at the same time." Kara said. "But the baby is due in the summer and I promised Clark and Lois I would be there so maybe not this summer, but still it's a great opportunity for you. I'm proud of you."

"So you have no problem with me taking it?" Alex asked.

"None at all. Why would I?" Kara asked not seeing how this was hurting Alex.

"I figured you might be upset as we wouldn't see a lot of each other. That I wouldn't be around to protect you," Alex said.

"Alex, I know Eliza has told you it's your job to protect me since I got here and it was helpful when I was a kid but I'm not a kid anymore. I'm fine," Kara said and then finished her third slice.

"What about nightmares or advice?" Alex asked. "If you need me for anything I will be far away."

"But you will still have a phone and we've basically been only talking through phone since I started college," Kara said. "And Barry takes care of nightmares really well and if I need in-person advice Clark and Lois are nearby." Kara couldn't see how the words stung Alex. Those things she normally did for Kara before she went to school were so easily replaced by someone else. "And yeah it will be upsetting not seeing you when I go home but that's no reason not to follow your dream. Live your life like I'm living mine."

"Okay," Alex said. "I just wanted to make sure you were cool with this in person."

"I am," Kara said grabbing another slice. "Are you going to eat at all?"

Alex look down at her forgotten slice and picked it up to finish it even though she didn't really feel like it at all now. "So bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah the school is having this huge bonfire," Kara said. "It's going to be fun."

"Isn't it getting a little cold for that? I mean it's not summer anymore," Alex said.

"It's actually pretty warm for this time of the year and we're doing it in celebration of some football game or something we won. I don't really know but it should be good," Kara said. "Want to come? You can hang with me, Barry, Iris, and a couple of other people."

"No, this was just a day trip. I got to drive back home," Alex said.

"Seriously? You can sleep on the floor of the dorm. Iris won't mind," Kara said.

"And pack four people in a dorm room meant for two?" Alex said and Kara laughed. "No it fine. I got to look into apartment in National City anyway."

"Well we can still hang out for a couple of hours anyway," Kara said and Alex nodded.

The two spent a couple of hours together until Kara had to go and get ready for the bonfire. Alex said she had to leave anyway but unknown to Kara, Alex hung around. She watched Kara at the bonfire with Barry and Iris and some other people that she was clearly friends with. Maybe not the best but they knew each other. She watched Barry and Kara kiss by the firelight.

At one point Iris, who had clearly had drunk a little too much alcohol started yelling at the two to sing. Other friends joined in and there was a chant for 'Karry'. Alex knew the two enjoyed karaoke and had been to karaoke bars more then once. Iris kept on posting videos of them singing to YouTube.

"It's not happening," Kara said. "Besides we don't have any music." The group continued to beg them and the two laughed and talked and at one point did start singing. Alex had seen enough. Her baby sister didn't need her anymore. She did not need her spying on her. Alex got in her car and drove home.

-Superflash-

A month later Alex was in National City and had no idea what to do with herself. She spent most nights in her apartment alone so on this night she went out to a bar. She sat at the bar drinking her drink and then another.

"Okay what's your problem?" The bartender, a cute looking girl, said as she refilled the drink.

"I don't know what you mean," Alex said taking the drink.

"I know when people are drinking away their problems. What's yours?" the girl asked again. "Come on. I've heard it all. Boy break your heart? Girl maybe?"

"Sort of," Alex said taking another drink. "Years ago my family took in a foster child. This little girl who was so broken when she came to us. Nightmares every night. Endless crying. She lost everything."

"Bummer," the girl said. "What happen? Girl kill herself or something?"

"No," Alex said shocked. "No, I fixed her up. She became my little sister in everything but blood. It became my job to protect her always. I gave up everything in my life and dedicated myself to her. To being her big sister and I made her happy. I thought she would always need me. Then she went to college and now she has this boyfriend who…" Alex paused.

"A jerk?" the bartender asked.

"No," Alex said. "They are disgustingly cute. They even have a 'couple name'." The bartender made a face. "They didn't make it. They do karaoke together and someone made it and she yells at me when I'm too overprotective with him. Then she also has this cousin. Her only blood family left. They have gotten super close. I mean they were always close in a way I could never be with her but now they are even closer. And she goes to him or his wife for advice now when she needs it. When I got the offer to come here and I told her about it she basically all but said I don't need you. Now I have no life. My life was protecting her and I'm here in a city I don't really know in a new job where there is no one I know but even if I was back home it's not like I would have a life. My life moved on without me."

"Then create your own life. Screw this little sister," the bartender said. "You're here in a new city. No one knows you. You're young. You're hot. You can start over. Get a life away from her. Make friends."

"And I would like to buy you a drink," a guy next to them said. "Sorry for eavesdropping but, well a beautiful girl next to me is sad." The man smiled at Alex and Alex smiled back. "So, drink?" Alex nodded and let the guy buy her another one.

"You're right, screw my little sister," Alex said to the bartender when she came back with the drink and she drank it down and then, leaning in, started kissing the guy who bought it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Okay the start of Alex's wild days. We sort of saw a small bit of it in flashback the Martian Manhunter episode. Hope you liked this.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	12. The Great Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris get sick and Kara takes care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara looked around campus not believing how dead the place looked. The flu had hit the school like a plague and it seemed basically everyone had gotten it. Classes were cancelled; students who could get home went home. The place was a mess. Kara was pretty sure she was the only healthy person on campus and she had a cheat for that.

"Kara," she heard a voice and saw Barry walking up to her, but he looked bad. "I need to…."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kara questioned, clearly worried about her boyfriend.

"Looking for you," Barry said.

"I was coming to you," Kara said holding up a bag she was carrying. "With soup. I got some for you and Iris who's held up in our room."

"You did? I thought after last night…" Barry said.

"What? You thought I would be upset because you stood me up. You clearly had a good reason," Kara said, truthfully having been upset until she learned through Iris that Barry had caught the flu as well.

"I was going to come anyway but…."

"Forget it," Kara said. "Lets get you back to bed. My room. So I can look after both you and Iris."

Kara took hold of Barry and let him lean on her, but halfway there Barry fell over. Kara looked around and no one was around to see her so she easily picked Barry up and held him over her shoulder. She ran quickly so she looked like a blur and ended up in her room quick. She was glad Iris was asleep as she put Barry down on her bed and felt his head. He was burning up.

Kara put the soup on the nightstand and wondered what she should do. She didn't really have much experience with sick people. Of course when she was a kid on Krypton she had gotten sick a couple of times but it had never been anything serious and Krypton had advance medicine. Also robot caretakers. Since she got to Earth she'd been immune to viruses and she had never seen Alex get this sick either.

Kara took out her cellphone and dialed Clark. "Hey Clark, I might need your help on something," Kara said.

"Anything," Clark said and Kara then heard a crashing noise on the other side and Lois screaming at Clark. "Any chance you could help me build a baby crib this weekend though?"

"I think I would break it in two seconds," Kara said with a laugh. "Starting to buy stuff I hear."

"Yeah. Not going so well. It's not even just the super strength. Have you ever read the directions they give when you buy this stuff?" Clark said. "So what's your problem?"

"Barry and Iris both have the flu and I have no idea what to do," Kara said.

"Ah, sorry baby cuz. Not exactly an expert on taking care of sick people," Clark said. "Maybe Lois could help."

"More than likely better than you," Kara heard Lois snap in the background and then heard Clark mumble 'of course' as he handed the phone off. "So what's wrong Kara?" Kara explained to Lois about Barry and Iris being sick. "Well you're going to need to make sure they drink and eat as much as possible. Try to bring the fever down with ice. Also you're going to need medicine. Over the counter cold and flu stuff should be fine." Kara wrote down everything Lois said and then thanked her as she heard another crash in the background and Lois screaming at Clark.

"Can I give you some advice for once Lois," Kara said.

"Ah sure," Lois said.

"Super strength and building fragile things do not go together. Pay someone to build the baby stuff," Kara said. Lois laughed and wished Kara good luck before they hung up.

"Did you just say something about super strength?" Kara heard a voice and turned to see Iris awake.

"No, you must be hearing things," Kara said hoping Iris would buy it.

"Yeah must be,"' Iris said. "I had the weirdest fever induced dreams. Is that Barry?"

"Yeah," Kara said as Barry started to stir.

"How did we get here?" Barry asked looking around. "I had the weirdest dream you picked me up."

"Wow both you and Iris must be hallucinating," Kara said and Barry nodded, accepting it. Kara almost couldn't believe how easy it was to lie to them while they were sick. "You both need to eat something. I have soup. Chicken noodle. Can't vouch for the chicken since I bought this on campus, but noodles should be good." It was a joke they made about the campus food but neither of the two seemed to be in a joking mood.

"I can't eat," Barry said. "Just the thought of it makes my stomach turn." As though to prove his point at that moment Barry ended up throwing up on the floor

"Okay I'm going to clean that up and then go out to buy you guys some medicine," Kara said. "Try to eat if you can. If not, at least drink." Kara took two cans of ginger ale out of the same bag she took the soup. "I was told ginger ale was good for an upset stomach."

"Kara don't bother," Barry said. "Get away while you're healthy and you can."

"I agree with Barry. No need for you to get sick too," Iris said.

"I'm not leaving you two here alone sick," Kara said.

"Please go to Clark and Lois' and hide out. We'll be fine," Barry said.

"And risk taking this virus to Lois while she's pregnant. No way," Kara said. "Besides I am not leaving you and that's final. I'll be fine. I have a good immune system." Kara didn't wait for Barry or Iris to argue more as she went to work cleaning up the sick and then went to buy some cold and flu medicine. She also bought two buckets incase the two had to throw up again and couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"What did I do to deserve a girlfriend like you?" Barry asked that night as Kara pulled the covers over him.

"Well you're pretty great yourself," Kara said kissing his forehead.

"I love you," Barry said.

"Love you more," Kara said.

"Please don't," Iris said. "I feel like I'm already going to throw up that soup I ate. Don't need to add your cuteness to my sickness."

Kara laughed at Iris' comment. "I think we're going to have to change our love you more fight to make it less cute. I'm tired of people, mostly Clark, dragging me away from you. Get some sleep. You need it."

"This is your bed," Barry pointed out. "We share it all the time. You can snuggle next to me."

"I'll be fine on the floor. You need the whole bed to yourself," Kara said. "Besides no offense I don't want to take the risk of you throwing up on me."

It was a long couple of days before Barry and Iris finally started feeling better.

"Well you two seem better," Kara said when their fevers had reduced and they started getting their appetites back. "And people are starting to return to campus so it seems the great sickness is over."

"How did you not catch this?" Iris asked looking at Kara. "I mean you stayed with us the entire time and we were like full-on hallucinating sick at one point."

"I told you. I have a good immune system," Kara said with a smile. "It's a superpower."

"I still swear you picked me up," Barry said. "It seemed so real."

"Barry do you seriously think little old me could pick you up?" Kara asked sitting down on the bed next to Barry.

Barry looked at her, thinking. "I guess not," he said.

Kara leaned over to kiss Barry. "And you owe me a date," Kara said and Barry smiled.

"Yes I do," Barry said putting his arms around Kara. "I owe you a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	13. Familial Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lois is in labor Iris and Barry go to National to visit Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook; Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

"Thank you for doing this," Kara said over the phone as she laid on the bed.

"Hey it's no problem. Me and Iris get to take a little road trip," Barry said over the phone. It was summer time again and Kara was missing her boyfriend more than anything. This time it didn't look like they would meet up this summer though.

"I'd fly out to National myself and see if she's okay but there's a lot going on here," Kara said. She was worried about her sister. She had barely been talking to Alex on the phone, her sister seeming to always be busy or cut the conversation short. When they did talk she found her older sister acting weird, which is why Barry and Iris were investigating her behavior.

"It's fine. How is everything over there?" Barry asked. "You're staying with Clark and Lois right?"

"Yeah," Kara said. "Lois is on bed rest so lending a helping hand. That baby looks like its ready to come out." Kara loved using her x-ray vision to look at the baby no matter how much it annoyed Lois. Her and Clark did it all the time along with using super-hearing to listen to the heart beat. They both knew the sex of the baby of course but Lois insisted on being surprised so they didn't tell anyone.

"The extra room has to be a nursery by now. Where are you sleeping?" Barry asked.

"Did you know the couch pulled out into a bed?" Kara asked.

"Seriously that could have come in handy a couple of times," Barry said and Kara laughed her agreement.

"Kara," Kara heard Lois's voice from the other room.

"I think I got to go. Thank you again and thank Iris for me too," Kara said.

"I'll call you soon. Love you," Barry said.

"Love you more," Kara said and was interrupted by Lois calling for her again. "Bye." Kara hung up having a feeling her and Barry couldn't do their normal hang up tradition at the moment. Kara went into the bedroom where Lois was. 'What's wrong?"

"My water just broke," Lois said.

"Okay I'll call a cab and we'll get to the hospital," Kara said a little surprised as she took out her cellphone to call for a ride. By the time she was done Lois was already out of the bed. "I'll call Clark on the way. The cab should be outside soon." As they were leaving Kara grabbed her glasses off the counter where they were and locked the door.

-Superflash-

It was a couple of hours before Iris and Barry arrived in National City and it took them a long time to find a place to park. They paid for a parking garage for the day and easily found the apartment building Kara told them Alex lived. "Alex kind of hates you right?" Iris asked.

"Kara says no, but lately I'm more afraid of her than I am of Clark. Clark has this 'I like you but if you hurt my cousin you will pay' vibe. Alex has this 'I don't want you near my little sister' thing going on," Barry said. "But Kara is worried and it makes me worried. It's worth the trip to make sure she's okay."

Iris shrugged as she followed Barry into the apartment building and up the stairs. He knocked on Alex's door. "You know she might be at work," Iris said after a moment, but Barry knocked again and the door opened a moment later to reveal Alex.

"What are you two doing here?" Alex asked clearly annoyed.

"We were coming to National for a day trip. Figured we'd stop in to say hi," Iris said.

"You don't fool me," Alex said. "There's no way you two would come see me here unless you were asked to check up on me. Tell my  _little sister_  I'm fine and not to send her loser friend and boyfriend to my place again. Now I got to get to work." Alex walked out of the apartment closed the door and walked away from the pair.

"I'm going to go with Kara here," Barry said. "There's something wrong."

"What makes you think that?" Iris asked.

"Well besides the fact Alex has never called me a loser before and from impressions of her before I doubt she would call you loser either. Did you hear the way she referred to Kara? It was strange the way she said little sister," Barry said and Iris nodded.

"Yeah right. Almost like she hissed those words," Iris said.

"Excuse me," they heard a voice and turned to see a woman poking her head out the door of her apartment next to Alex. "I couldn't help but overhear. Your friends with her sister?" The women pointed at Alex's apartment and Barry nodded. "Well you know it's not really my place, but…." The woman paused. "You two are of age right?'

"I am," Iris said holding up a hand.

"There's this bar, O'Mallys. Go there tonight. You'll get your answers," the women said and then disappeared into her apartment.

"Okay that was a little odd," Barry said.

"Well if I'm going to a bar tonight I need something nicer to wear. Your treat," Iris said with a smile as she walked away.

"Of course," Barry said. "Let me give Kara a call."

-Superflash-

"I'm sorry Lois. I can't get in touch with Clark," Kara said walking back into Lois's hospital room. "I tried calling his friend Jimmy but he won't answer either."

"They are both a little busy; as in they are extra busy," Lois said confusing Kara for a minute and then Kara nodded. Clark had Superman stuff going on. "He knows, Kara. He'll be here before the baby is born."

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"There's a special connection between us," Lois said with a smile. "Besides even the doctor says this is going slow. Is that a thing with your family?" Kara knew Lois was asking if it was a thing with Kryptonian births but Kara just shrugged. "Of course you don't know. I don't know why I asked."

"Is there anyone else I can call?" Kara asked sitting down in the chair next to Lois. "What about your sister or father?"

"They are both out on some secret military mission," Lois said. "You're all I've got." Lois saw the look on Kara's face when she said that. She realized how that could be taken in a negative away. "I didn't mean it that way Kara. I'm really happy you're here with me. You're going to be a great aunt."

Kara smiled and was about to say something when a familiar tone came from her cell phone. "One moment," Kara said getting up and walking out of the room to pick up the phone. "Hey Barry, what's going on?"

"There is definitely something going on with your sister. We're going to figure it out tonight," Barry said. "How's everything there?"

"Lois is in labor," Kara said. "Clark's nowhere to be found so I got to get back into the room. Keep me informed on what you find."

"Will do and tell Lois I said good luck," Barry said. "Love you."

"Love you more," Kara said and then they hung up.

Kara went back into the room. 'How's Barry?" Lois asked.

"How did you know it was Barry?" Kara asked sitting back in the chair she had been in before.

"I'm a reporter Kara. I see things. Every time Barry calls you get a light in your eyes and a small smile on your lips. Even when you two are fighting over TV shows or something stupid the smile doesn't leave your face. Also you've been living with us for a few weeks and I've heard your cellphone ring multiple times. The only times it plays that tone is when Barry calls. You specialized a ring tone for him."

Kara nodded not sure what to say but didn't have to say anything as Lois grabbed her hand to squeeze it as contraction pain came over her. "You don't even feel it?" Lois asked when it was over and Kara shook her head gently. "Not as comforting when the person who's hand your squeezing can't feel pain with you."

"Sorry," Kara said.

"Well then keep me distracted in a different way. What's going on with Barry?" Lois asked.

"Nothing," Kara said a little too fast and the look on her face made Lois realize something was up. Her reporter instincts were telling her to dig further but this wasn't an interview. Kara was family. She would tell what's going on when she wanted to. "He says good luck."

Lois nodded. "So what is the specialize ring tone. I sort of recognize the music but can't place it."

"It's our song. 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera," Kara told Lois.

"Oh yes the song you two sang in the first Karry Karaoke video."

"Yeah it's special to…." Kara paused as she realized what Lois said. "Wait first Karry Karaoke video? There's more than one?" Lois nodded. "Iris." Kara tried to say it angry but she laughed.

-Superflash-

That night Iris left Barry waiting outside the bar as she walked in. Barry had been mumbling 'one month' under his breath since he would be turning 21 soon, but knew he had to stay outside. It was very easy for Iris to find Alex. She was at the bar drinking down shots like there was no tomorrow.

"So this is what you do in your free time," Iris said taking the seat next to Alex.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Alex asked and Iris could smell the alcohol on her breath. She had been drinking for a while.

"I think you had enough," Iris said seeing the way Alex stood. She was clearly drunk already.

"I've had enough when I said I've had enough," Alex slurred "Hey, this one is underage." Alex called to the bartender.

"No I'm not," Iris said taking out her license and showing it to the bartender.

"Happy late-birthday," the bartender said seeing the birth date on Iris's license. "What do you want?"

"I'm good," Iris said taking the license back. "Just came here to grab a friend."

"I'm not your friend," Alex said finishing her drink and leaving money on the bar. "Not so happy with the people here tonight. Going to head somewhere else."

"Alex," Iris said but Alex pushed past her and out the door.

"Kid, I know what you're trying to do but that one is a lost cause," the bartender said.

"Tell me more," Iris said going into reporter mode.

"She's in here most nights. Either first or came from somewhere else. Drinks until I cut her off. Dances with and leaves with random guys, sometimes girls, sometimes both. She has a problem." Iris nodded understanding what the bartender was telling her. She thanked him before heading out.

Barry saw Alex walked out clearly drunk. "Alex," Barry said going up. "Let me take you home." Barry went to take hold of Alex hand but Alex pushed him away.

"Leave me alone," Alex said pushing Barry back but missing him.

"You need help," Barry said.

"I don't need help," Alex said.

"You heard the lady," a man standing near a motorcycle said. "Scam runt."

"This is none of your business," Barry said.

"The lady doesn't want to be with you. So I'm making it my business," the man said stepping up.

Barry ignored him. "Come on Alex," Barry said taking her hand and then suddenly he felt a fist hit his face and he fell down. The motorcyclist had punched him.

"Some hero," Alex taunted. "Superman would be so proud." Alex turned to the man. "Take me somewhere fun."

"Sure," the man said getting on his bike and Alex got behind him.

"Barry!" Iris said running up and helping her brother up as Alex and the man drove away. "What were you thinking?"

"Alex was clearly drunk. I wanted to protect her," Barry said.

"Well next time don't get into a fight without Kara around. That girl is a badass sometimes," Iris said. "You need ice on that. Come on. I'm sure the bartender will give us ice for you." Iris went back in and explained to the bartender what happened and he gave her a bag of ice. The two then sat outside on a bench.

"So what did you find out?" Barry asked and Iris told him everything. "I've got to tell Kara."

-Superflash-

"Oh thank Rao," Kara said as Clark ran into the room.

"It's time," Lois said as she saw her husband. The doctors were already starting to wheel her to delivery and Clark walked with them.

Kara went to the waiting room to wait for more news. That was when Barry's ring tone rang again and Kara answered. "Good timing. Clark just got here and Lois went into delivery room. Baby's going to be here soon."

"Wow it's like really late there," Barry said.

"Technically really early," Kara said. "Past midnight. So what's going on there?"

Barry took a deep breath and then explained everything that happened that night. He even put Iris on the phone so Iris could explain about what the bartender said. "I'm sorry Kara. I think your sister is an alcoholic," Barry said. Kara couldn't speak and she tried not to let herself cry but one tear did escape. "What do you want us to do? Want us to find her? Drag her out."

Part of Kara wanted to say yes but she knew she couldn't ask that of them. "No, you two did enough and it's getting late there. I know you two weren't planning on spending the night so go head home. Thank you."

"You sure?" Barry asked

"Yeah I don't need you to get beat up anymore," Kara said. "I love you."

"Love you more," Barry said. "Don't even argue this time. I have a black eye for you." Despite being upset on the news of her sister Kara couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay I won't argue this once," Kara said. "Tell Iris I said bye and thank you."

"Will do," Barry said as they hung up.

Kara was unsure how long she was left alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts seemed to be torture at the moment, but when she saw Clark come up they were all forgotten. "Boy," Clark said with a smile. "Healthy beautiful baby boy."

"That's great," Kara said hugging her cousin. "You know I knew the sex right?"

'Yeah, but it felt right to announced it and you were the only one to announce it to," Clark said hugging his cousin back. "They're cleaning him up and Lois is resting now but soon you can come in the back and see them both."

"You sure you don't want me to go back to the apartment and give the three of you some alone time?" Kara asked.

"Kara, you've been living with us for weeks so there was always someone in the apartment incase you were needed, you brought Lois and stayed with her all day here. You deserved to be with us and deserve to be the first member of our family to meet the little guy," Clark said.

"Do you have a name?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but Lois wants to tell you when you meet him," Clark said.

It wasn't long later before Clark brought Kara into a room where Lois was sitting up holding a baby wrapped in blue blankets. "Kara, come meet your nephew. Jason John Kent," Lois said. Kara got closer and looked down at the baby boy a smile coming across her face. That was when she said something Lois didn't recognize. "What was that?"

"I think that was Kryptonese. The language of Krypton," Clark said having heard the word Kara spoke.

Kara seemed to ignore them as she continued talking in Kryptonese. After a bit she took a necklace out of her pocket. It had the symbol of the House of El on it and Kara had bought it a while ago from a store that sold Superman collectables. Kara continued talking and Lois looked at Clark who shrugged. When she was done Clark said "All I got was something about Rao and my Kryptonian name at the end."

"Kara, what did you say to him?" Lois asked Kara who seemed embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's been so long since I used my first language. I kind of just slipped into it again," Kara said.

"And what did you say?" Lois said.

"Well the first thing I said was 'hello little one'," Kara said. "Then I prayed to Rao thanking him for the healthy birth. Then I took this out." Kara held up the necklace. "And roughly said 'I present to you the symbol of your house, the house of El. With this symbol I welcome you to the family and offer all the love and protection the house has to offer to Ja-El, son of Kal-El'." Kara paused for a moment. 'Ja was the closet Kryptonian name I could think of to Jason."

"That was sweet," Lois said with a smile.

"It's actually a Kryptonian tradition to welcome new member like that. Normally done by the head of the house," Kara said smiling down at the baby as she handed the necklace off to Lois. "I bought it for him."

"Want to hold him?" Lois asked. Kara nodded. "Okay be very careful. As in extra careful. We don't know how much this baby takes after Clark. Make sure to support the head."

"I've held a baby before," Kara said taking the baby into her arms.

"Seriously who?" Clark asked smiling at his cousin and son. Kara gave him a look and a smile and Clark pointed at himself. Kara nodded and Clark laughed. "I sometimes forget."

"You know there is something we've been meaning to ask you," Lois said as she watched Kara with the baby. Kara just nodded. "We want you to be godmother."

"Godmother?" Kara asked not understanding.

"It means if anything were to happen to me and Lois we want you to raise Jason," Clark said surprising Kara. "You'd think you'd be up for it?"

"Blood binds us. Of course if anything were to happen to you two I would look after him," Kara said.

"Then it's settled. You're godmother," Clark said.

That was when they heard someone clear their throats at the door and turned around to see Lucy and Sam Lane standing there. "Lucy, dad, I thought you were away," Lois said.

"We were. Dad pulled some strings to get us back right after the mission was over," Lucy said looking at Kara.

"It just got awkward in here right?" Kara asked and Clark nodded. "Okay I think that's my cue."

Kara handed Jason to Clark and was about to turn around but was stopped when Lois said, "No, Kara. stay it's fine." That made Kara pause and turn back around. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the last part," Lois said. "Enough to know that you would choose Clark's cousin to raise your kids over your own sister."

"Lucy that's not fair," Lois said thankful they didn't hear any of the stuff about Krypton. Clark and Lois had both decided together that Lucy and her dad could not know about Clark being Superman. Truthfully they had been talking a little too freely in the hospital about it, but they were in a private room so none of them had thought to keep their mouth's shut. "I love you and dad but you're in the military and I know you love your job. It just means you two are never around. Kara was here all week for me. That plus other reasons is why we would trust Kara with Jason."

"And it's a moot point anyway. Hopefully nothing ever happens to us," Clark said.

"Clark right and I want to meet my grandson," Sam said walking fully into the room and going over to Clark who was still holding Jason.

That was when Kara's cellphone rang. "Oh, thank R…" Kara stopped herself not only because she was about to say Rao, but because of the name that popped up on her phone. "I'll be right back." Kara stepped out of the room.

"Clark find out what's going on with your cousin," Lois said seeing the look Kara gave the phone. "It's been driving me nuts." Clark decided not to argue giving Jason over to his grandfather and walking out the door.

"I was worried. I was just trying to help," Clark heard Kara say. Kara had her back to him and Clark decided to eavesdrop.

"I don't need your help," Clark heard Alex's voice. "I am fine."

"No you're not," Kara said. "Not from what Barry and Iris said. Alex let me help you. We can fix this."

"There's nothing to fix," Alex was basically screaming. "I am living my life the way I want to. I don't need you butting your unwanted head into it again!"

"Alex this isn't healthy," Kara said.

"What did I just say? You were unwanted 8 years ago when you barged into my life and destroyed it. You're unwanted now barging into my new life. Keep out of my life and keep your boyfriend and friends away from me. Live your own life like I'm living mine."

"You don't mean that," Kara said and Clark could hear the sadness in her voice. Clark was controlling himself from flying to National City right now and beating Alex up. There was never an answer as the phone call was disconnected. Alex must have hung up. Kara collapsed into a chair and started to cry.

Clark went next to her and pulled her into a hug. "How much did you hear?" Kara asked

"Enough," Clark answered.

"I didn't want you or Lois to know. Not with the baby's birth. This should be a happy day for all," Kara said.

"Tell me what's going on with Alex? Why is she acting like this?" Clark asked and Kara told Clark about sending Barry and Iris to check on Alex and about what they found out.

"I just want to fix her," Kara said.

"This is not something you can fix. Alex has to realize she has a problem and seek help herself," Clark said.

"I just…" Kara started and that was when Clark heard Barry's ringtone play. Kara answered the call instantly. "Hey did you get home yet?"

"Not yet but felt I should call you. Thought you were upset," Barry said.

"Just had an awful phone call from Alex," Kara said. "But besides that onto better news. Lois and Clark had a boy."

"Tell them I said congratulations," Barry said.

"Wish you were here," Kara said.

"Wish I was there too," Barry said and they hung up.

Clark was looking at the two. "Kara does Barry normally just randomly call you when you're upset?" Kara shrugged.

"Yeah I guess," Kara said.

"And do you just happen to randomly call him if he's upset," Clark asked. "Just like you knew he needed to hear your voice or something?"

"Yeah I guess there are times when I feel I need to call him and he was upset about something. Why?" Kara asked.

Part of Clark wanted to tell Kara what was going on but Clark knew that could also ruin what was happening. A very special relationship Kara and Barry were forming that Clark would not want to take away from her. He also knew Kara needed someone right now and while he could hold her while she cried he knew his cousin. Soon Kara was going to yell at him to go back to Lois. She wouldn't believe she wasn't destroying this day for him.

Clark lowered Kara's glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Go back into the room and tell them I had to run out on a work emergency for a moment," Clark told Kara confusing her. "Just do it." Kara nodded going back into the room.

-Superflash-

"Damn, that guy got you good," Joe said looking over Barry's eye after the two had gotten home. Joe was laughing about it though.

"It's not funny," Barry said.

Before Joe could response they heard a noise from the next room. Joe grabbed his gun off the counter and went into the room turning on the light. He was shocked when he saw the familiar superhero standing in his living room. "Superman?" Joe asked shocked.

Barry and Iris hearing that came out. "Hero," Superman said pointing at Barry, "Go pack a bag."

"What?" Barry asked confused.

"Lois Lane asked me to bring you to Metropolis. Now I'm normally not a taxi service but since you and your girlfriend saved my life I said yes. Go pack a bag," Superman said.

Barry looked at Joe. "It's your choice Barry, but a superhero is offering to bring you to Kara. I say go for it," Joe said.

Barry ran up the stairs to his room and as quickly as he could threw some things into a bag and back down. "So how do we do this?" Barry asked and was responded by being picked up and in a blur they were gone.

"That just happened right?" Iris asked and Joe nodded.

-Superflash-

Kara was sitting in the hospital room when her attention was turned to the door with a knock. She couldn't believe who she saw standing by the door. "Hey," Barry said.

"You see him too right? I'm not just exhausted from being up all night?" Kara asked the other three in the room who nodded. "How?" Kara went over to hug Barry who put his arms around her.

"You can thank Lois. She asked Superman to come get me," Barry said.

"You did?" Lucy asked her sister whom nodded trying not to act shocked and playing along instantly.

"Oh your eye," Kara said looking up. "I'm so sorry…"

"Not your fault," Barry said wiping a tear from Kara's eye. "And hey new baby."

"Come here Barry. Meet Jason John Kent," Lois said and Barry went over.

"Oh some name. J.J," Barry said smiling down at the baby.

"Don't call him that," Barry heard a familiar voice and turned his head to see Clark standing there. "How did we end up with you?"

"Be nice Clark," Lois said with a smile knowing Clark was just pretending.

"Well honey we're going to go. We'll be back later," Sam said kissing his older daughter. Lucy also kissed her sister and then walked out.

"Well Barry as long as you're here make yourself useful and take Kara back to the apartment. She looks ready to fall over," Clark said.

"Yes sir," Barry said. "Congratulations, both of you."

"We'll be back later," Kara promised, kissing Lois' cheek and then hugging Clark. "Thank you." She whispered to him and then her and Barry walked out.

"What brought that on?" Lois asked.

"Let's just say Alex is acting out and taking some unnecessary anger out on Kara. She needed someone," Clark said. "Besides that you know that empathic bond we have?" Lois nodded. "I think they are starting to develop one. Don't tell Kara though. They need this to develop on its own with no outside influence."

"I thought that only happened to Kryptonians when you find your perfect match?" Lois said and Clark nodded. "Seems Barry will be around for a while." Lois looked down at Jason in her arms. "That man who was just here. We're not going to call him it right now because it will freak out your Aunt Kara and him, but he is going to be your Uncle Barry someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	14. Babysitting Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry babysit Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara was sitting in the common room with Barry smiling and talking plans for the night when her cellphone rang. "Hey Clark," Kara said as she answered the phone.

"How's the best cousin in the world?" Clark asked.

"What do you want?" Kara asked knowing right away Clark wanted something.

"I need you to babysit tonight," Clark said. "I know it's last minute and it's a Friday night and you probably have plans but me and Lois can't get out of a work thing we thought we would be able to and well…. Jason is a bit stronger than the average baby. Not too many people can handle him."

"I know," Kara said. She made a point of trying to go see Jason at least once a week. More if she could. She loved her little nephew and often-times talked her natural language to him and sang him Kryptonian songs. "I'll just have to cancel with Barry tonight."

Barry had been giving her looks the entire time she was on the phone and seemed to make a sad face as she said that. Kara, too, felt a little sad cancelling on Barry but she did see Barry nearly everyday when they were in school. "Bring him," Clark said surprising Kara. "I know somehow you two are going to end up on the couch anyway. Let's not even try to hide it. Just make sure to keep an extra close eye on Jason so Barry doesn't see anything unusual."

"You're the best Clark. What time?" Kara asked and Clark gave her the time to be over. "Well Barry I won't be cancelling on you. Our plans might be a little different today – we're babysitting Jason."

"Cool, I haven't seen J.J. in a while," Barry said.

"Wait, you two and a baby," Iris said hearing the conversation. "Can I come and film this?" Kara stuck out her tongue at Iris who laughed.

-Superflash-

Lois answered the door when Kara knocked. She was all dressed up. "You look nice," Kara said.

"Thanks. I had to run out to buy a new dress. My old ones still don't fit," Lois said. "What we do for our kids. Hi Barry." Barry nodded his greeting as Clark walked out of the room in his suit and holding Jason who was pulling at the tie which broke off of Clark's neck. Barry looked surprised this.

"The tie must have already been broken," Clark instantly fibbed, handing Jason to Kara and going to grab another one.

"Bottles are in the fridge, diapers in the room. We left money for food on the table," Lois said grabbing her pocketbook as Clark came back out tying a different tie. "He should be asleep soon and then you two can just hang out."

"Just make sure you have all your clothes on when we get back," Clark commented making both Barry and Kara blush.

Lois hid a smile. "Thanks both of you," she said.

"I'm willing to looking after my little Ja anytime," Kara said using Jason's Kryptonian name. She tended to do that every once in a while and since it sounded like a cute nickname for Jason there was no problem with it in other company. "Right my little one." Kara smiled at the baby remembering not to go into Kryptonese with Barry around.

Lois kissed Jason and thanked the two again. Clark also kissed Jason before heading out. "Well seems it's just the three of us," Barry said smiling at Jason. "How's J.J. doing?"

"You know Clark hates it when you call him that?" Kara asked Barry who nodded with a smile. "Oh, you do it on purpose. You really want him to end up killing you don't you?"

"A funny thing has happened Kara. I'm not afraid of your cousin anymore," Barry said. "He tries to be scary but he's become a softy. He doesn't hate me anymore."

Kara laughed. "You should be afraid. Very afraid," she said as she felt Jason strongly tug on her lip and was glad she was holding him. Jason was nowhere near the strength of her and Clark yet, but he did have an extra kick to him. Enough to bruise a normal human. Kara wondered for a moment how Lois managed to handle him without getting hurt. "Why don't you order some pizza?"

Barry smiled as he took out the phone and ordered their usual. "Give it a half hour," Barry said as he watched Kara playing with Jason. "You look good with a baby. Very motherly."

"I'm good with being an aunt for now," Kara said with a smile as Jason started to cry. "Are you hungry? Barry get the bottle."

Barry nodded, going into the fridge and grabbing the bottle. "Do we have to heat it up?" Barry asked Kara who nodded.

"Not too hot though," Kara said putting Jason in his high chair so she could go and help Barry.

By the time their pizza arrived Jason was fed and Kara had put him in his playpen with some toys, so the two could eat. When Kara went to check on him she saw he had pulled apart some of his toys. Literally broken them in half. "Little one," Kara said picking him up and then mumbled a 'no' at him. "You keep breaking your toys and mommy and daddy are going to stop buying them for you." Jason of course just laughed as he threw half the toy in his hand to the floor.

"Every thing okay?" Barry asked walking in and saw the broken toys. "What happened?"

"Not a clue. Toys must have been defective or something," Kara said.

"Well at least J.J okay. That could be dangerous," Barry said walking up. "Right my little man." Barry smiled and Jason happily went to grab Barry. Before Kara could react Jason had punched Barry's arm with his tiny fist. "Ow." Barry's hand swung to the arm Jason had hit. "For such a little guy he sure can punch."

"You're just a lightweight," Kara teased but felt bad for it. She was starting to think she shouldn't have Barry here to babysit. "Let's see if we can tire this one out so we can watch TV." There was another motive to wanting Jason to fall asleep. When asleep he couldn't do anymore harm.

It had taken about an hour of playing and singing to Jason before the little boy shut his eyes and Kara put him down in his crib. "I'm not crazy here. That little guy gave me a couple black and blues," Barry said walking out of the bathroom with his shirt off having examined the injury.

"You bruise too easily. I'm fine," Kara said kissing Barry. "Go and put some ice on your wounds. I'll set up the couch-bed and find something for us to watch on TV." Barry nodded going to get some ice and Kara pulled out the bed from the couch. She then switched channels on the TV until she found a good movie.

The two lay on the bed watching the TV. About halfway through it Kara got up and went to the bathroom. While she was gone Barry heard a crash from Jason's room and a cry. He got up to check, turning on the lights to find Jason up crying and a couple bars on the bed broken.

"What the…." Barry stopped himself before saying 'hell' in front of the baby and picked Jason up. "Are you okay?" Barry cooed, looking over Jason to find little scratches on his hand but nothing more.

Kara came running into the room after that. "What happened?" she asked.

"I think Jason's crib broke," Barry said. "He's fine. Seems a little scared." Barry had been rocking the baby to calm him down.

Kara smiled at the sight of the two. "You know you don't look half bad with a baby yourself. Very fatherly," she said with ha half-grin.

"Maybe some day. Not for a long time though," Barry said with a smiling down at Jason who seemed to calm down. "What do we do now? He's up. Crib is broken and there is still several hours before Lois and Clark get back."

"We can figure it out," Kara said taking her nephew from Barry. "Don't we little one?" Jason laughed happily at his aunt.

-Superflash-

When Lois and Clark got back that night they turned on the light to see Barry and Kara sleep on the couch-bed with Jason asleep between them. Lois couldn't help but take out her cellphone and take a picture before she went and gently took her son. Jason stirred a little from being picked up but remained sleeping.

"I told them to keep all their clothes on," Clark whispered seeing Barry was shirtless.

"Well I think Jason punched him for you," Lois said noticing the bruise on Barry's arm. Clark smiled, kissing his son's forehead. "Here, put him to bed. I'll find a blanket for them." Lois gently passed Jason to Clark and then went to grab an extra blanket from the closet.

By the time she returned she noticed Kara and Barry had moved in their sleep. With the baby gone Kara rolled over closer to Barry and Barry had unconsciously put his arms around her. Lois knew it was the bond forming between them. That they would always seek each other embrace even unconscious and smiled as she put the blanket over them.

"Night," she whispered going into Jason's room to find Clark had set up a back-up crib they had. "Again?" Lois asked noticing the main crib was broken. "How did your parents handle you as a baby? They weren't buying cribs every week."

"Wish they were alive to ask," Clark said. "I'll fly out to Smallville soon and see if there's anything in their old house." Clark didn't have the heart to sell the house he grew up in but he also didn't use it so it was slowly rotting away, abandoned, and Clark had given serious thought to just selling it for the money. Maybe new owners could bring it back to life. "How are the two lovebirds?"

"Still sleeping. They seemed to have done a good job babysitting," Lois said. "How long before Kara tells Barry you think?"

"I don't know but then you know that is not going to form completely until she does tell. Also, it depends on how well Barry takes the news," Clark said. "But that's a thought for another day. We should get to bed. Jason will be waking us up in a few hours anyway." Lois smiled, kissing Clark as they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Okay just some cute babysitting stuff. I've never babysat so don't have the experience to pull from so I hope it was acceptable/believable and I hope everyone enjoyed Kara, Barry, and little Jason.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	15. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra talks to Alex and things do not go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Astra had been trying to talk herself out of this for a while. There was a difference between spying on her niece and getting involved in her niece's life. She knew Kara was mostly happy. She had seen Kara with her nephew. She had heard Kara calling him her 'little one' in the same way Astra had always called Kara. She smiled when she one day heard Kara's speak their native tongue to the child. Even the boyfriend seemed to make her happy. Astra saw the way they seemed to be drawn to each other. The need to hold hands and be in contact.

There was only one thing making Kara unhappy and it was her sister. Astra saw the heartbreak every time Kara talked to her sister. She saw Kara cry to her boyfriend about it. Astra had a need to fix this, so she had to sneak away from her husband and go to National City.

She got on a pair of clothes that would be appropriate to go to the club she was heading into. She put her hair back up and put on a pair of glasses. She found Kara's big sister dancing on the floor with some girl and kissing said girl when the song was over. Astra could tell she was already drunk as Alex left the dance floor and headed back to the bar. She watched Alex drink down nearly four drinks.

Astra went over to the bar and put her hand over the glass before Alex could drink the next one. "Don't know who you are but move your hand," Alex said.

"You don't need anymore," Astra said, knowing full well Alex was completely drunk. "You have responsibilities."

"You don't know me," Alex said.

"You have a sister," Astra said making Alex look at her. "You have a family. What will happen to them if you kill yourself here? Stop this and go back home."

"My  _sister,"_  Alex hissed the word again "is fine without me and I am not taking advice from some stranger in a bar. I'm going to live my life the way I want to. Now move your hand."

"You're making everyone around you miserable," Astra said. "Not so sure you're happy yourself."

Alex laughed, shook her head, and then seemed to turn around. It was a split second. So fast Astra could barely react. Alex had balled her hand into a fist and threw a punch. Astra knew she was in no danger. In fact, Alex's hand broke on contact, but Astra was a warrior. Her instinct took over and in less then a second with contact she had not just punched Alex, but thrown her across the floor into a chair. She knew Alex had been knocked out on contact. She saw the blood and before anyone could react Astra was out of the club as fast as possible.

She knew she had just failed.

-Superlash-

Alex woke up to bright lights in a familiar-looking room. She knew she was in hospital. "Well you got lucky," she heard a familiar voice say and turned her head to see her mom was in the room.

"What are you doing in National City?" Alex asked.

"Took a trip because I was worried about you," Eliza said. "Imagine my surprise when I landed and turned on my cellphone to find that you were in a bar fight and in the hospital."

"It's not that bad," Alex said.

"Your hand is broken, along with a few ribs, and you had a large cut on your head," Eliza said. "The doctors say you were lucky not to break your skull. What happened? Why were you fighting?"

"I don't know," Alex said truthfully having no memory of the incident or the woman who had talked to her.

"You can't continue like this Alex. Your grades are going down. I talked to people at the lab. You're not doing well there anymore. You're an alcoholic Alex," Eliza said.

"I like a few drinks. It doesn't make me an alcoholic," Alex said.

"Drinking until you're blind-out drunk is not enjoying a few drinks. You have a problem. Come home Alex. We can get you into a program. Get you sober."

"I am fine," Alex said looking at Eliza. "It's my life. I will do what I want. Not what you want for once."

Eliza looked at Alex and shook her head. "I can't force anything on you," she said. "It's your life. Live it how you want, but know I am always here for you." Eliza stood up out of the chair she was sitting at and headed for the door. She paused looking at the door. "I hope the way you live your life doesn't result in your death." she walked out the door leaving Alex alone.

-Superflash-

Barry was in class when he suddenly got the feeling that Kara was upset and needed him. He was so impatient when the teacher ended class he was the first one out the door even though he wasn't sitting anywhere near the door. He was in Kara's dorm as fast as he could.

Kara wasn't even surprised when he came in. She barely said anything just leaned into Barry and cried on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Barry asked even though he thought he knew the answer.

"Alex," Kara said. "She got into a fight in a bar. She's in the hospital. She's okay but…" Kara cut herself off as she continued to cry. "I'm afraid for her Barry. She was always the strong one. I always thought I would be able to lean on her but now she's a mess. I'm so afraid she will drink herself to death and I don't know how to help her. She refuses all help. Says she doesn't have a problem."

"That's what they do," Barry said. "They don't believe they have a problem. They can't see it. They refuse to see it. Alex has her issues and yes she could get herself killed, but I believe some day she'll come around, and know I'm always here for you. Always."

"I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me," Kara said. Barry didn't say anything to that, he just continued holding Kara.

-Superflash-

Astra watched Kara with her boyfriend from a distance knowing she was the one who had caused this pain. She had been trying to help, but possibly had made it worse. "I'm sorry my little one," Astra said, although only she could hear her own words. "The only way I can help is to continue with my plan. I know you won't understand. Not now. Not if I told you, but someday you will." Astra talked as though Kara could hear her and she knew if Kara tried she could, but she also knew Kara wasn't trying. Astra took one last look at her niece and her boyfriend before flying away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	16. Heroes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry find themselves being heroes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

The sun was setting as Kara and Barry walked back to the dorms and passed the science buildings. The two had just gotten back from a date and were holding hands. "Look," Kara suddenly said dropping Barry's hand and pointing. There was smoke coming from the science building. "There's a fire."

"I don't see anyone panicking. It's probably controlled experiment or something," Barry said, knowing that being from a science major they used fire sometimes in their experiments.

"Seems like too much smoke," Kara said, lowering her glasses and using her x-ray vision. One of the classrooms was definitely on fire and people were trying to get out, but couldn't. "Something's wrong. Call 911."

Kara didn't waste a minute after that before running in. Barry stared and then went to follow. Once inside and actually seeing the fire and smoke that was rapidly spreading was when he finally took out his cellphone and called 911. "Kara, we have to get out of here." He made to move back to the exit, still on the phone to fire service.

"You get out," Kara said running towards the classroom the people were stuck in. There was a veritable wall of fire in the way but Kara took in a breath and let out a small blast of frozen air. The flames reduced. She went to the door to open it but found it stuck.

Barry, having realized Kara wasn't following him out and having finished with the 911 call, ran in to see Kara break down the door. "This hallway was filled with flames!" Barry said surprised to see the fire had lessened in the hallways, although the smoke was still thick.

"Barry you shouldn't be here. Get out," Kara said as the people inside the room ran passed her, some thanking her, and started out. One person was limping, having been injured.

Barry ran to his side, covering his mouth with his shirt from the smoke, and let the guy lean on him for support. "Not without you Kara," Barry said. "Is that everyone?"

"Yeah," the injured man leaning on Barry coughed and the three ran out of the building. Once outside Barry set the guy down. It seemed Barry's call for help was being answered as they heard sirens in the distance.

"Kara, you're on fire!" Barry said and Kara looked down to find her pants leg had caught on fire. Barry took off his jacket to put the fire out. "You need to get to a hospital." Barry said once he had gotten the fire out.

"It's fine," Kara said lifting her pant leg to show her skin was completely fine. "The fire hadn't reached me yet. I'm good."

Barry was staring at her in shock. "The hallway was filled with fire. How did you get through?" Barry asked.

"I used a fire extinguisher," Kara said, the lie coming to her easily but she felt really bad using it.

"What fire extinguisher?" Barry asked.

"It was on the wall. It ran out after I used it so I threw it so I could get to the people," Kara said.

"How did you know they were there?" Barry asked.

"I heard them screaming, didn't you?" Kara asked and Barry had to admit he did hear some people when they walked in, not having taken it in in time himself. "What's with the third degree?"

"Nothing," Barry said, not knowing why he was asking so many questions. Something felt off to him, but he shook his head. "I'm just glad your okay. Don't scare me like that again." Barry brought Kara into a hug as the real fire fighters ran pass them into the building.

-Superflash-

The next morning Kara was woken up by her cellphone. "You know, if you're going to continue doing stuff like this you might as well join me in a cape," Kara was greeted by Clark's voice as she answered.

"We talked about this before," Kara mumbled.

"It's five in the morning. Who's calling you Kara?" Iris complained from her bed.

"Five in the morning?" Kara said sitting up to look at the clock. "Clark, you could have done this later."

"No because my boss called us at an unreasonable hour waking Jason up," Clark said. "And the reason why. Because my cousin has saved people from a fire, apparently."

"Why does your boss care about a school fire? It's small stuff. Not worthy of the Daily Planet," Kara said.

"Normally, yes but when someone figured out the same two people who ran into the building to save people from the fire was the same two people who saved Superman's life it becomes more. And now Perry knows you're related to me," Clark said. "Lois and I were able to save you from interviews last time, but we can't this time. It's better for both you and Barry to do an interview with Lois and get the public over this, so you can both disappear into nobodies again."

"An interview with Lois?" Kara asked.

"You're lucky you got Lois. Perry wanted someone not in the family to interview you two, but I convinced him you wouldn't do it for anyone else," Clark said. "You and Barry come over to the apartment later. Lois gets the easiest interview and article in her life. We go out to dinner."

"Fine I'll tell Bar," Kara said. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure, but Kara I'm serious. You clearly have a need to save people. Why not just give in already? Join me," Clark said.

"Clark, I reacted when I saw someone in trouble, but we've have had this conversation before. My opinion has not changed," Kara said.

"Someday it will," Clark insisted again, but Kara dismissed it and said 'bye' before hanging up.

-Superflash-

Later that day Barry and Kara entered Clark and Lois's apartment. Jason smiled from his mum's arms and held out his hands to Kara on sight. Kara smiled and took her nephew away from Lois. "I swear sometimes he likes you better than us," Lois said as she watched Kara greet her son.

Barry smiled. "Hey there J.J.," Barry said waving at the little boy and ignoring Clark's glare. After a few minutes Barry finally asked, "so how do we do this?"

"Let's just sit down and you'll answer a few question. I already know most of it anyway. Just need a few quotes," Lois said.

To Kara it seemed like forever before the interview was done. Lois had asked them about the museum incident and about the fire. She also asked them personal question she mostly already knew the answers to explaining it was 'to make people see they were completely normal.'

After a while Lois nodded. "Okay," she said when she was done, "that should be enough. After my article you'll just be two very brave normal students. This should all just blow over."

"Good," Kara said.

"And on a personal note will you two stop running into burning buildings and giving me heart attacks?" Lois said the concern more for Barry than Kara. She knew there was nothing Kara had done that could hurt her.

"I was just following this one," Barry said pointing at Kara. "Besides, it was only once – the museum wasn't on fire. Iris is right, though. You're a badass sometimes."

"Oh really?" Kara said giving him a look.

"And I love it," Barry said kissing Kara. "Even though it scares me half to death sometimes." Barry added when the kiss was over. Kara threw a cushion at Barry.

"Okay, let's go out to dinner," Clark said. "Our treat for the heroes once again."

"Will you stop calling us heroes?" Kara said as Lois and Barry got up.

"Kara?" Barry said, noticing Kara hadn't moved.

"Go ahead. I want to have a word with Clark," Kara stood up handing Jason over to Lois as she did. Lois nodded leading Barry out the door.

"What's up?" Clark asked after a moment of Kara saying nothing.

"Barry is asking a lot of questions lately," Kara said, sounding concerned. "Ones that are hard to answer and make me feel like crap when I answer them."

"Well that was to be expected. Especially after all these acts of heroism you've been up to," Clark said making Kara blush. "You want to know if I would be okay with you telling Barry? Or are you unsure if you want to tell Barry and need advice."

"Both," Kara said. "I love him. I want him to know the truth but what if he can't accept the truth? I would ruin what I have."

"But you'll never get more than what you have unless you open up to him," Clark said. "You'll never truly be yourself around him until he knows. It's a hard decision to make. I remember when I was agonizing over whether or not to tell Lois and I don't regret the fact I told her – ever. You need to decide, but not today. You have time." Clark put a hand on her shoulder. "And know that whatever you decide I support you. You have my full permission to tell Barry if that's what you want to do."

"Thank you Clark," Kara said hugging her cousin.

"Come on lets go eat hero," Clark said. Kara laughed and followed her cousin out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	17. Kara's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Memorial Day Kara finally decides to tell Barry the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I think this is the chapter most people look forward to when reading this. 
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara smiled as she headed down the stairs. Everyone was spending the weekend at her house for Memorial Day weekend. Literally everyone: Clark, Lois, and Jason were here. Eliza had yelled at Alex until the girl took time off and came from National City. Kara wasn't so sure how she felt about that one. Her and Alex's relationship has seemed to hit an all time low and with Alex still drinking it was only getting worse.

Most importantly though, Barry was here. Over the years Barry had been working extra hard so he could graduate after four years with not just his degree but also his Masters. He had been taking winter and summer classes in a college in Central that Metropolis University accepted the credits to, but this year Metropolis University had some big important class in the summer Barry wanted to take, so Barry hadn't gone home for the summer. So Eliza had invited him over for the holiday.

As Kara walked down the stairs she saw a little blur crawling at super speed in front of her, she ran and picked Jason up from the floor. "Not fast enough to get away from me, little one," Kara said as Jason happily giggled at being picked up by his aunt.

"Thank god you were here," Lois said from in the kitchen. "I can't catch him anymore on my own."

Kara laughed as she walked into the kitchen where Eliza, Alex, and Lois all were. "You giving mommy problems Ja?" Kara asked. "I can't believe it's almost been a year."

"Me either," Lois said looking at her little boy. "He's a handful alright. Clark thinks super strength and speed are all his getting though."

"Well, good practice for your next one," Kara said putting Jason in his high chair and putting his cereal in front of him. The little boy took the food in his hands and started to throw it. Kara laughed.

"Did you x-ray vision me?" Lois asked seeming annoyed.

"No why?" Kara asked and then realized why Lois would say that. "Again? I didn't think you and Clark were going to have another baby so soon."

"Neither did we," Lois said seeming embarrassed. "But it happened and Clark wanted to announce it to you all."

"Well congratulations," Kara said hugging Lois, and Eliza congratulated Lois too.

"Well hate to break this moment up but you got to get the imp under control before the boys get back," Alex said causing eyes to glare at her.

"Don't call my son an imp," Lois said.

"And you're not going to have to worry about that much longer," Kara said making all eyes go to her now as she went to continue to play with Jason.

"Kara? Explanation please," Lois said.

"I'm telling Barry," Kara announced with a smile. Since she had made the decision to tell Barry it had felt like a weight had been lifted from her. "When he and Clark get back, I'm telling him my secret."

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked Kara, moving closer to Kara now, getting into protective parent mode. Kara nodded with a smile making Eliza ease up a bit. "If this is what you want to do I support you."

"I think it's great," Lois said.

"I think it's stupid," Alex responded.

"I don't think I asked your opinion," Kara said to Alex. Truthfully, Alex's opinion had at one time been the most important to her but not anymore.

"You have a normal relationship with him. The minute you tell him it's going to be ruined. You think he will like the fact you're an alien? Or that you lied to him? You're destroying your own relationship and putting yourself at risk."

"You don't know Barry that well. Besides, if I want more with Barry I need to tell him and I want more. We're planning on living together this semester. He deserves to know," Kara said. Everything Alex had said had crossed her mind but in her heart she believed Barry could accept her.

"I'm your big sister. I'm trying to protect you," Alex said, somewhat half-heartedly.

Kara actually laughed. "You don't get to be my big sister and say you're 'trying to protect me' when you want to control my life, and not be my big sister at other times. You're either my protective big sister all the time or not at all," Kara said. "Besides look at you. Your life is a mess. Why would I take advice on how to live my life from you?"

The two stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence descending as Eliza distracted herself with Lois and Jason before a few moments later Barry and Clark walked in. The two could see the tension in the air. Kara looked at Barry and then went to move near him but Alex grabbed her arm. "Let go Alex," Kara said looking Alex in the eyes. "It's my life. I will live it how I want."

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," Alex said dropping Kara's arm. Kara went over to Barry and took the bags he had been holding and put them on the floor. "Come on Barry. Let's go for a walk."

Barry seemed confused but took Kara's hand and followed her out. Clark looked at his wife, who he could feel was kind of nervous and excited. "What's going on?' Clark asked.

"Kara's telling Barry," Lois said.

"I got to hear this," Clark said and zoned in on Kara's voice with his super hearing.

-Superflash-

Kara had brought Barry outside and around where a picnic table was set up on their property. "What was that about?" Barry asked as he sat on the table portion, feet on the seat.

"Alex is against me doing this. Something I should have done a while ago," Kara said looking at Barry. She didn't sit down. "I have a secret Barry. A big secret and…." Kara paused and then brought Barry moved into a hug. "Remember what I am about to tell you changes nothing. I love you."

"I love you too," Barry said, looking and sounding concerned as they parted from their hug, he starting to get Kara was really going to tell him something important.

Kara took a step back from Barry but kept hold on his hands. "Promise me you won't say anything until I'm done?" Kara said.

"I promise," Barry said.

Kara was a bit unsure where to start "My parents… they didn't die in a fire. Not really." Kara let go of Barry's hand and took off her glasses. "And my name, my real name, is Kara Zor-El, of the house of El." Kara put her glasses in her pocket. She knew she had to do more than just tell Barry. She bent her knees a bit and with a little push she was off the ground and flying in the air. She didn't even need to see Barry's face to know he was shocked. She could feel it. He kept his promise though and said nothing, but he had slipped off the table a bit, but moved himself back up. Kara moved back to the ground, slightly although remaining airborne. She waited for him to regain his position.

"When I was a child my planet, Krypton, was dying." Kara glided a bit to the side and Barry turned on the table to follow her. "I was sent here, to Earth, to protect my cousin." Kara began drifting around the table, Barry watching her awkwardly as he turned on the table to try and keep eye contact. "But an accident threw my pod off-course. By the time I got here my cousin had already grown up and revealed himself to the world as…" Kara paused a moment here and took a deep breath "Superman." She finished and then went down and landed gracefully in front of Barry. "So I hid my powers in order to live a normal human life and fell in love with a normal human boy. A human boy who I hope can accept me for who I truly am."

There was silence as Barry looked at Kara, mouth slightly open. It was a few minutes before Kara couldn't take the silence anymore. "Please. Say something Barry," Kara said. She wanted to take his hands again, wrap herself in his arms, but she needed to give him his space.

"I feel like an idiot," Barry said. Kara went to say something but Barry put his hand out to stop her. "No, it's my turn to talk. You say quiet until I'm done." Kara nodded as Barry got to his feet, she shocked to hear the authority in his voice. "When I was a child my mom was killed by the impossible. I spent my life tracking down the impossible." Kara had seen the notebook Barry kept with all the information on the impossible things he'd found. Most of them were her cousin and the villains he fought. "Only to not realize my girlfriend was the impossible." Barry had been pacing as he talked and then sat down on top of the picnic table again, putting his feet on the bench once more. "Maybe I didn't want to see it. There were so many giveaways."

Barry thought back over his time with Kara. "Iris' jerky boyfriend," Barry started a verbal list.

"Which one?" Kara asked tentatively. Iris had a round of some loser dates over the years.

"The one in the karaoke bar. The night we sung our song for the first time. He didn't throw the punch wrong did he?" Kara shook her head, "his hand broke on contact with your skin."

"Invincible,' Kara said holding up her hand.

"And the museum." Barry lifted a second finger, indicating a second giveaway on his verbal list, "You didn't leave the room because you were claustrophobic. You left because that green rock was making you weak."

"Kryptonite. Our only weakness," Kara said.

"And you grabbed the gun because you knew Superman was in trouble," Barry said and Kara just nodded. "When I was sick did you really pick me up?"

"Yes," Kara said. "And ran you super-fast to my room."

"The fire, there was no fire extinguisher," Barry said.

"Freeze breath," Kara said.

"And you didn't get injured when your leg caught on fire because fire can't hurt you," Barry said, having given up the list, and Kara nodded. "J.J?"

"Super strength and super speed," Kara said.

"Clark's Superman," Barry stated as fact, and Kara nodded. "Your scary ass cousin is Superman."

"I didn't think you were scared of him anymore," Kara said.

"That was before I knew Superman had threatened to kill me more than once," Barry said.

"I'd never let him hurt you," Kara said.

"You have all the same powers as him?" Barry asked and Kara nodded. "You're an alien?" Kara nodded. "How were you sent here to protect him? He's older than you?"

"I was born first. Like nearly 13 years before him. My pod got thrown off course, like I said. I was asleep, basically frozen in time, in an area of space known as the Phantom Zone for about 24 years." Barry raised his eyebrows in shock as he took this in. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Barry asked.

"I'm telling you now" Kara reasoned.

"No, why didn't you tell me before?" Barry insisted.

"It's complicated." Kara reasoned, "I don't know if you would understand"

"Try me. You owe me that," Barry said.

Kara nodded finally sitting on the table next to Barry. "When you're an alien, when your home planet has been destroyed and you're on a new strange world, nothing is familiar around you. With only one other person on the planet like you, you want to fit in, you want to hide, so you get as normal life as the planet can offer you. You wear fake pair of glasses lined with lead to lessen your eyesight. You fit in as best as you can," Kara said. "And when you find someone, someone you feel a real connection with, someone you can trust, it's the hardest thing in the world letting him or her in on this secret."

She cautiously leaned in to him now, glad he didn't resist. "This is big Barry. If this secret got out, it would destroy our lives. Me, Clark, J.J. we could never be normal if people knew, and the people in our lives; the ones without superpowers to protect themselves would be in danger. We have to trust someone with our lives to tell them this secret. It's a large burden for anyone."

Kara stopped for a moment, moving away from Barry as she looked to her knees, tears in her eyes. She hadn't expected to feel so… weak when telling Barry the truth about herself. "That all said and done, though, I have trusted you for a long time. I should have told you a while ago, but I was afraid," Kara couldn't stop herself from weeping.

"Afraid of what?' Barry asked wanting to, at least, put an arm around his girlfriend, but still feeling too unfocussed to do so.

"Afraid you wouldn't accept me. Afraid you'd think I was a freak. That you wouldn't want to be with me anymore," Kara said. "Barry I know we originally bonded over everything we lost but you can't even see a fraction of what I lost. Not even Clark can understand it. He was just a baby when he left Krypton. I was a teenager. I lost a whole world. Family, friends, my culture. English isn't even my first language. I had to learn it. When I got here I was afraid of the popcorn maker because we didn't have popcorn on Krypton. Birds amazed me because there were no birds on Krypton – yes I know it's ironic since I now can fly like a bird. Barry, I was – I am – so afraid of losing you. Of losing someone else I loved because I was different that I hid it to long."

Kara was surprised when Barry pulled her into a hug. "You're not losing me," Barry said. "I can't tell you I'm not upset Kara. I do feel betrayed, feel lied to, but I can see your point. I can see why you didn't tell me and maybe I can't understand everything you lost but I know lost as well and I can't lose you either. I love you too much. We'll work this out."

"You are the best, you know that?" Kara said and leaned into Barry's shoulder once more. The two stayed like that for a while before Kara heard Clark asking if they could come outside now. "Yes, Clark come on out." Barry gave Kara a weird look. "Super hearing. He spied on us the whole time."

"Had to make sure I didn't need to kill Barry and I don't," Clark said coming out, the rest of the group behind him. Clark saw the need to lighten the mood and smirked. "And now that Barry knows, Kara Zor-El we have some unfinished business."

Kara knew Clark only called her by her true whole name when they were in mock battles, but she was too slow to avoid as Clark threw her into the air. "Oh you're going to get it Kal-El."

"You can try,' Clark teased flying after Kara.

Barry sat there shocked, looking up at Kara flying and play fighting her cousin – Superman. "I want to be scared for her but I think she's having fun," Barry said.

Lois smiled, knowing that was the bond. Barry was feeling Kara's emotions. "They are," Lois said sitting next to Barry with Jason on her lap. She noticed Eliza and Alex off to the side seeming to be arguing with each other. "How are you taking this?"

"Fine," Barry said, almost instinctively.

"Barry, I'm the only person on this planet who can possibly know how you're feeling. I probably felt stupider than you when I found out about Clark," Lois said.

"Doubt it," Barry mumbled.

"I was dating Clark Kent and interviewing Superman on rooftops at the same time without knowing they were the same person," Lois pointed out, making Barry look at her in shock. "Yeah, the glasses and the personality change thing really works well. I felt horrible for a while. Like I was cheating on Clark with Superman. Then he told me and I slapped him. Of course he didn't feel it. Kara," she suddenly looked up to the pair, "get a slap in on him will you?" Lois saw Kara slap Clark. "Thank you. They have…."

"Super hearing," Barry said.

"You get use to it," Lois said sympathetically, seeing the look on Barry's face. "I know how you feel. Betrayed, upset, and angry. Like you don't even know the person you have been dating this whole time." Lois took a breath as she looked up at the two Kryptonians again. "But you'll discover she's the same person she always was. There's just something extra to her to love and hate. And trust me you'll hate it at times."

"Like when?" Barry asked.

"You know why they do this?" Lois asked nodding her head up at the two.

"They like to fight each other," Barry guessed.

"Well yes," Lois said. "But they are super strong. It means every time Kara touches someone she has to be careful. She just can't take your hand and squeeze it. Or give you a big hug. If she doesn't pay attention to how much power she is putting behind her she can easily hurt you. The only person in the world they do not have to be careful with are each other."

'And J.J.?" Barry asked.

"No," Lois said. "Have to be careful with him too. He's more human." Lois took Barry's hand and squeezed it. "See this small gesture of comfort I am giving you? Kara has to be extra careful if she does it. Their powers truthfully make them alone in a way. A way you'll come to hate."

Barry took in what Lois said, glad she wasn't removing her hand. "What do you love?" Barry asked after a moment. "About the powers?"

Lois knew the answer right away as she felt the joy coming off Clark as the duo's mock-battle continued. The bond was what she loved the most, but she couldn't tell Barry that. Not when he was still forming the bond with Kara. Lois leaned in close and whispered so no one would hear, "ask Kara to take you flying."

"I've been flying with Super…. Clark," Barry said. "It was scary as hell."

"Clark threw you over his shoulder and raced back here. That's not the type of flying I am talking about," Lois said as Clark and Kara slammed into the ground and Jason laughed from his spot. "You two are a bad influence on Jason sometimes." Lois yelled at the two who continued to wrestle on the floor.

-Superflash-

That night Barry and Kara were outside watching the fireworks from a distance. "Kara," Barry said, thinking back to his conversation with Lois earlier. "Take me flying." Kara gave Barry a look.

"Seriously?" Kara asked and Barry nodded. "Okay."

"So how do we…." Barry started but stopped as Kara easily picked him up and they were in the air.

Barry was frightened for a moment. "Don't worry. I won't drop you," Kara said as she pulled Barry into a tighter hug and took Barry sailing across the sky, avoiding the locations where people were gathered for fireworks. Barry could see what Lois meant. The flying with Kara was amazing. He felt weightless in her arms and looking through the night sky. They ended up over the water.

"Look up there," Kara said taking one arm off Barry and pointing. "That star right there. That's Krypton's sun or use to be. That was my home."

"You've been up there? To so many planets," Barry said and Kara nodded. "I want to hear it all some day. Everything about your home. About your life before you came here. I want to know you fully because I love you Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El. Your alien name because you're an alien, which I am starting to find very cool."

Kara smiled as she kissed Barry. "Let's go back to the house," Kara whispered when the kiss was over and flew Barry back.

-Superflash-

Alex had left the house through her bedroom window and headed to a local bar. She drank there until very late with former high school students she had barely known back then. She walked out of the bar drunk and onto the road. She barely saw the car coming towards her, but she did see the blur. It moved fast and moved her out of the way.

She was on her back on the sidewalk and the blur was gone. It took a minute for her thoughts to go to the only person who could have done it. "Kara," Alex hissed and ran towards home.

-Superflash-

Astra looked down as Alex ran off. "We're even now," she whispered, having been looking for a way to make up for putting Alex in the hospital all that time ago. Astra left to go rejoin her husband in getting their plan ready.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry were on the couch making out. Barry was only in his boxers at the moment and Kara was also only in her underwear. They had the TV on to cover up any noise they made.

"In other news," the TV announcer said "billionaire Oliver Queen was found after five years missing…"

At that moment the door to the house slammed opened. "Where are you?" Kara heard Alex's voice as Barry had just been going to unbuckle Kara's bra.

Kara sighed. "Alex," Kara said as Barry got off her and she sat up, taking a blanket and putting it around her. "Be quiet. Everyone else is asleep."

"I won't be quiet!" Alex said. "You are butting your unwanted head into my life again."

"I don't know what you mean but keep your voice down. You're drunk. Go to sleep," Kara said.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" Alex yelled and at that moment there was a cry from upstairs. Alex had woken Jason and Kara could hear everyone else stirring and starting to come down. "Oh here comes the other super freak." Alex said loudly as Clark, Lois holding Jason, and Eliza appeared.

Barry, for his part, was going to put on his pants and nearly fell over but Kara caught him. "I can get use to having a super girlfriend," Barry muttered as the lights were turned on.

"What's going on here?" Eliza asked as Lois went into the kitchen to get Jason a bottle.

"What's going on here is this stupid alien can't seem to stay out of my life," Alex said. "You were spying on me."

"Trust me she wasn't," Barry said from where he was.

"You're the only one who could have done that. Well you and this freak," Alex pointed at Clark.

"Go to bed Alex. Before you say something you regret," Clark said.

"No, I want to make something clear here," Alex said looking at Kara who stood up keeping the blanket around her as she did.

"Go right ahead, but know whatever you think I did I didn't," Kara said.

"I know you're spying on me and I don't like it. You know you were right before. I'm not your big sister and you're not my little sister. You never were. You're an unwanted alien parasite who came in and sucked the life out of me. I'm not letting you do it anymore."

"Alex!" Eliza yelled as she saw the look on Kara's face. None of them had been prepared for that. Even Clark looked shocked and it was hard to shock Superman. "Apologize."

"I will not apologize for finally speaking the truth," Alex said and then went right back out the door leaving the group standing there.

Kara finally reacted to the words, tears coming to her eyes and Barry pulled her into a hug and back onto the couch. "I can't do it anymore," Kara said. "I'm done getting hurt by her."

"I'll go grab her before she gets herself killed," Clark said, mad at the words Alex said but knowing her getting killed would not solve anything. "Maybe fly her right back to National."

Eliza looked at the scene in shocked as Clark left to go get Alex. She had no idea what to do anymore. Lois held Jason at the doorway. Even Jason sensed the mood in the room and refused his bottle, choosing to continue crying. "Come on Eliza. Let's go back upstairs," Lois said knowing Kara just needed Barry at the moment.

"What exactly were Barry and Kara doing down here anyway?" Eliza said as they headed up the stairs. Lois gave Eliza a look. "Okay, never mind. Alex is more of a problem than I can handle right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: so Barry is finally in the know but the first part of Karry Universe is almost over. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	18. Escape to Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After noticing weird things Kara and Barry take a trip to Clark's fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara was in the kitchen of her and Barry's new apartment looking through one of her textbooks. The two had gotten a one-bedroom flat near campus now they were both in their final year, it suiting them better than dorming. "Sorry," Kara said as Barry walked in rubbing his shoulder. "It's not broken."

"Well that's good to know," Barry said. "We got a little…."

"Out of control last night," Kara said and Barry nodded. "I don't know what happened. When we started it just like the passion grew." Barry took his cup of coffee. "I can heat it up for you." Kara was almost instance with the response without even looking up at Barry.

"Yeah," Barry said and Kara took the mug of liquid and heat left her eyes as the coffee was heated up. Barry tried to reclaim the mug but found the coffee too hot now and left it on the counter for the time being. "I guess I should wait. How did you know the coffee was cold?" Barry added the last line as an afterthought.

"I don't know. I just kind of sensed you were unhappy with it," Kara said finally pushing aside her textbook. "That happens a lot with us. I feel like I always know…."

"How you're feeling," Barry finished the sentence for Kara who nodded. "Every time you're upset or happy I get the same way. Like I can sense it. I thought we were just getting in sync with each other, but it happens when I'm nowhere near you."

"Same," Kara said.

The two remained silent for a moment. "I got to ask. Is this anything Kryptonian?" Barry questioned after a few minutes.

"I doubt it. You're human," Kara said. "I could ask Clark though."

Barry nodded and Kara took out her cellphone and rang Clark's number.

"Hey Kara. Kind of busy at the moment," Clark said.

"I need to ask you something," Kara said.

"Make it fast," Clark said and Kara explained what was going on between her and Barry. "Oh it's finally happening? It's complete?"

"What's complete?" Kara asked.

"It's…" Kara heard a crash in the background. "I don't have the time to explain."

"Are you on Superman business?" Kara asked.

"Worst, Lois' dad is in town and trying to keep Jason from exposing us," Clark said. "It's working. Besides me having to run after him all the time. Me and Lois will be home later but…" Clark paused. "Going to text you directions to my Fortress. You'll find your answers there. Bring Barry with you. Then come over tonight."

Clark hung up before Kara could say anything else. Not long later Kara had a rather long text message. "Grab your winter coat. We're going on a trip." Kara told Barry.

-Superflash-

"Oh my god it's cold!" Barry said as they landed in front of the Fortress of Solitude. He was hugging himself to warm up.

"It IS the North Pole. Reason why I told you to bring your winter jacket. Not a 'slightly warmer' jacket," Kara said, laughing at her boyfriend's antics.

"Why are you not cold? You don't have on a jacket," Barry said and Kara just lifted one eyebrow. "Seriously? Officially jealous."

"No you're not," Kara said. "You find it amusing."

"Can we go inside?" Barry asked.

"Once I figure out what Clark means by the key being under the mat," Kara said looking around and then back at her cellphone.

Barry was walking around trying to build up body heat when he tripped over something. Moving the snow away he saw a large yellow object. "I think I found it," Barry said making Kara look as Barry tried and failed to pick it up. "Oh god, that's heavy. No one could possibly pick that up except Super-" Barry looked at Kara as she gave him a 'come on' look. "Okay, still getting used to this a bit. Will you pick it up?"

Kara easily lifted the key from the ground and put it against the door. The door to the Fortress opened and Kara put the key back down before the two walked inside. "Oh wow," Kara said looking around and then a smile came across her face. "The ship that sent Kal-El here." Kara ran to the small ship. "I don't know where mine ended up."

Barry couldn't help but smile at the pure joy and excitement he felt coming from Kara. He, himself, was finding seeing a spaceship cool anyway. Kara was looking around at all the objects Clark had with curious excitement now. "Why are you confused?" Kara asked Barry as she felt his confusion.

"I guess I am just wondering why Clark never brought you here before," Barry said.

"He offered. About a million times. I always found an excuse not to come," Kara said and Barry felt sadness in her. "Always thought it would remind me too much of home."

Barry nodded and was about to say something when he was shocked by a strange, yet cute, little robot flying out. "Hello Kara Zor-El," the robot said.

"Hello Kalex," Kara said.

"A friend of yours?" Barry asked.

"They were robot servants of ours," Kara said.

"You had robot servants?" Barry said amazed. "Okay now I'm doubly-jealous."

"You still find it cool," Kara said. "Kalex, do you have any information on a Kryptonian and Human being able to feel each other's emotions?"

"Kal-El has asked the same question before," Kalex said. Kalex then simply turned left, confusing Kara until a hologram popped up.

"Uncle Jor," Kara said, and Barry could feel the sadness coming off her as he looked at a man who reminded him of Clark. Clearly Clark's father. Barry put an arm around Kara.

"Kara Zor-El, I am a hologram of your Uncle programed to answer questions for both you and my son Kal. The question you have asked is in regards to a Kryptonian Mental Bond with a human," Jor said.

"That's possible," Kara said having heard stories of Kryptonian mental bonds before as a child.

"Yes," Jor said. "Throughout our history when a Kryptonian has met their perfect match, the person who completes them, they have formed mental connections. With other species, such as human, these connections are weaker but still able to form so it is only possible to achieve an empathic bond. You will feel each other's emotions and be drawn to each other always." There was a light around Kara and Barry that Kara recognized as a scan. "You two have completed the mental bond. Congratulations on finding your other half. Is there anything else you need?"

"No," Kara said, her mouth suddenly dry, and the hologram turned off. "I'm sorry Barry," Kara instantly turned to look at him, "I had no idea this was possible."

Barry could feel the guilt coming off Kara and kissed her. "Hey, if there is anyone in the world I have to be mentally linked to I would choose you any day," Barry said softly and Kara smiled. "But you know if Clark has asked for this information before it means…"

"Him and Lois," Kara said in realization, and Barry nodded. "Well let's get back to Metropolis and we'll pay my cousin a visit tonight."

-Superflash-

That night Barry and Kara walked into Lois and Clark's apartment. "How did you like the Fortress?" Clark asked as Jason ran over to his aunt and asked to be picked up as usual.

Kara picked up the little boy. "It was amazing," Kara said hugging her cousin with her free arm.

"Well there's one of my favorite humans on Earth," Lois said coming out of the bedroom. The new baby was starting to show. Lois went to hug Barry who responded with an 'ow'. "Oh she got you in the bedroom?" Lois asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Barry said.

"I had that injury more than once," Lois said. "Did you ice it?"

"Yeah I did," Barry said. "How many different injuries have you gotten in the bedroom?" he added incredulously.

"How much time do you have?' Lois asked.

Kara and Clark looked at the scene, then at each other. "Not sure I like this weird relationship your boyfriend and my wife have," Clark said and Kara nodded. Since Barry has been in the know, Barry and Lois have gotten super close. They did have a lot in common, Kara did have to reason with herself. "Before you continue discussing your sex life, remember Lois sleeps with me and Barry sleeps with Kara. It's a little weird." Clark pointed out.

"He does have a point," Barry said.

"I'll email you a list of things to watch out for," Lois said quickly and with a wink to Barry. "More importantly don't let them forget to keep their super strength under control. Every once in a while remind her, if you can."

"Not what we came here to talk about," Kara said quickly herself, getting embarrassed and holding up her hands.

"Let me just put Jason to bed and then we can talk," Lois said.

"You really think this little guy is sleeping?" Clark asked, pointing at the excited Jason who was practically jumping up and down in Kara's lap.

"Okay, point," Lois said and they all sat down. "So what do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you tell us? You clearly knew we were forming this bond?"

"Any outside influence could have destroyed it. It needed to form on it's own," Clark said and the next hour or so was filled with questions to the two. Clark and Lois gave them tips they had discovered on how to keep each other's emotions in check. They were warned big emotions would always get through the bond however.

"Okay now he needs to sleep," Lois said when the two were done and seeing Jason practically falling asleep in Kara's arms.

"I'll put him to bed," Kara said with a smile, standing up and started to sing to the little boy in her language, bringing him to his room.

"He does fall asleep to those songs," Clark said noticing Barry eyes had followed Kara as she left. "Maybe we should have her record them for us." Lois smiled, taking her husband's hand. It was nice having the entire family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	19. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally makes a turn in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Alex was in the back of the police car, her head against the window, a nonchalant look on her face. She was looking out as a largely built African-American man came and talked to the police officers. A few minutes later one of the officers opened the door and grabbed her roughly by the arm to take her out. He undid her handcuffs and handed her off to the African-American man.

"All yours," the officer said as the other man took off his jacket and placed it around Alex and then lead Alex to his car. He opened the door to the passenger side for Alex and sat her in, closing the door behind her.

Alex passed out at this point and when she came through she was in a strange apartment she had never been to before. That wasn't unusual for her, but what was unusual was she was completely clothed and there was no naked guy, girl or both next to her.

"You're lucky," Alex heard a voice and sat up to see an African-American man by the door to the room. Faded memories came back to Alex. "You got me away from the cops?" her voice was still slurred.

"So you do remember. I was debating with myself on whether you would or not," the man said. "Good thing you crashed your car into a street light and no one but you got hurt. I was able to smooth things over."

"Didn't ask you to," Alex said getting up, instantly feeling the familiar migraine and dizziness that came hand-in-hand with her hangovers. She wondered if her body would ever get used to them. "Who are you anyway? And how did you get me off?"

"Director Hank Henshaw and there's a lot an FBI agent can do," the man said.

"FBI? You're with the FBI?" Alex asked, now ignoring her hangover as a hundred thoughts went through what they could of her aching mind – mainly about her dad and Kara.

"No," the man said. "I work for a different branch of the government. A secret one. One that deals with stranger people than humans. People like the little sister you've been sharing a bathroom with since you were 15."

Alex knew what Henshaw meant right away. She knew this guy tracked down aliens and she groaned. "I don't have a sister," she snapped, not having thought of Kara as anything other than 'Kara' since the incident during Memorial Day weekend. "All I have is a little pest my parents took in who is nothing strange at all." Why was she still protecting Kara? Not even telling this Henshaw what she really was. It wasn't like she cared for Kara still.

Hank looked at her. "Interesting. You refuse to call her your sister, but there is still something inside of you wanting to protect her," Hank said, verbalizing Alex's thoughts. "But let's get this out of the way. She is Kara Zor-El and her cousin Clark Kent is Kal-El and Superman. We've known that for a while and we have no interest in either one of them. Kara can live in peace. Marry that boy of hers and have kids if she wants. I'm not after her. That's not why you're here."

"Then what is?" Alex asked.

"You're a scientist, well not lately, but you have the brains somewhere in there. You are miraculously still in good physical condition. You can be trained for fieldwork and you know more about aliens than most. The agency can use someone like you. If you can get your life together."

Alex laughed. "Another one. This time someone I don't even know. I'll tell you what I told everyone else: It's my life. I'll live it how I want, thanks."

"Alex, you can protect not only your sister but the world," Hank reasoned calmly.

"I don't have a sister and unless you're arresting me I want to go," Alex said.

"You're free to go any time," Hank said watching as Alex stood up. "But…" Hank took a card out of his pocket. "My business card. When you're ready. Call me."

"Don't hold your breath," Alex snorted, but took the card regardless.

-Superflash-

Nearly a month later, Alex was walking to her apartment door. She had just gotten out of the hospital suffering an overdose – this one having left her at death's door, apparently. The alcohol drinking had turned into drug-use as well.

There was a note on her door with a warning of eviction if she didn't pay the rent soon. She wasn't surprised. She had been fired from her job a while back and cash was starting to run out.

She went inside and slumped down on her chair, still feeling weak. "What have I done?" Alex asked herself. Ever since she had woken in the ward she'd had a nagging sensation in her brain, she'd put it down to having no-one there for her when she woke; no friends, no 'Kara', not even her mother… She had no job, no-one who cared for her anymore. All she had was one-night stands and her drugs. She was starting to see what everyone else saw. She had a problem. On a whim, she took out her phone and dialed a familiar number she hadn't dialed in a long time.

"Hello, you reached Kara Danvers. I'm too busy right now…." Alex didn't listen to the rest of the message as she hung up the phone. There hadn't been enough rings for it to go to voice mail, but too many rings for the phone to be turned off. Kara had rejected her call.

Alex didn't know why she was surprised. She was the one who insisted they were no longer sisters. She's the one who threw Kara away and called her awful things. She was the one who destroyed the best relationship she had ever had with anyone simply because of a boy.

Alex stood up and took a carving knife from the kitchen; it was still clean from non-use. She stared at it, almost seeing through it as she thought. No one needed her any more, no one would care if she were gone. She held the knife over one of her wrists. How long did it take to bleed out? Before it was all over…?

Almost like it was calling to her in spite of her situation, her eyes caught sight of the card on the counter. She remembered putting it there the moment she had gotten back from seeing the man, planning on throwing it away but forgetting all about it since – no doubt due to her addictions. Dropping the knife on the counter, she picked up the card. It had collected dust which Alex had to blow away. The name 'Hank Henshaw' read clearly on it with a number. She remembered the man who had talked to her. He had offered her a purpose in life. Something she was seriously lacking right now.

Alex put her hand back in her pocket and extracted the phone she'd used to dial Kara, this time dialing the number on the card. "Director Henshaw," the same voice answered the phone.

"It's Alex," Alex said, her voice rough. "I think I'm ready."

"Where are you?" Hank asked and Alex told him. "I'll pick you up soon."

-Superflash-

Alex looked around the base, amazed at all the equipment as she listened to Hank speak about her training. She would be learning to take on anything, to fight, to negotiate, to survive. "There is one thing though." Hank seemed to pause in what he was informing her as he looked her directly in the eyes now, "You have to be sober. I know someone who runs a program. You'll enter it." Even though it was almost already an order, Alex nodded immediately. She wanted to get her life back together. "Good I'll give you her number."

"One question," Alex said and Hank nodded. "Is that my sisters' ship?" Alex pointed at the pod in the room, shocking herself as she called Kara something she hasn't called her in a while, but Hank smiled.

"Back to sister huh?" Hank asked, making Alex look down in thought. She was getting her life back on track, but was it enough for Kara? Would she ever want Alex back? "Yes. Yes, it is. We collected it after her cousin picked her up."

-Superflash-

A month later Alex was receiving her one-month sobriety chip. It had been the hardest month of her life. Not only did she have to deal with going through withdrawal, but she had also started her DEO training. That was difficult as it was. Put early sobriety on top of it and it was hell, but it was all worth it.

She was with the members of her AA group celebrating when Hank walked in. "Director, what are you doing here?" Alex asked Hank.

"Well, you're my best new trainee and this is an important moment," Hank said. "I'm proud of you."

"Hank," a blond said. Christie, her name was, had become a sort of friend and was also Alex's sponsor. She was also the person who knew Hank in the same way Alex did. The group Alex was in was made up of DEO members, ex members, or people who knew about the DEO in some other way. A safe place they could talk about anything including their jobs. "So you came to celebrate helping this one get through a month."

"Yes," Hank said with a smile.

"Where's your family?" someone else in the group asked Alex. "This is a big moment. They would want to be here."

"You know it's not a private event. We're not in the DEO, you could have invited anyone," another member of the group said.

"My family is far away. Besides they don't know," Alex said surprising the group and trying not to look disappointed at this, with herself. "I never told them I was getting sober. Didn't want to get their hopes up in case this went sideways."

"What's really going on?" Christie asked seeing the way Alex looked as she talked about her family. "What did you do to them?" Alex didn't answer. "Or maybe it's just one member. You mentioned a little sister a couple of times. Only member of your family you actually ever mentioned besides your deceased dad. What did you do to her?"

"I said things to her that can never be unsaid," Alex said, not wanting to talk about it but talking nonetheless.

"Sounds like you owe her an amends," the oldest women in the room said.

"I can't," Alex said. "She rejects my calls."

"So go to her in person," Christie suggested. "Make her listen to you."

"She lives in Metropolis. I'm still in training for my job," Alex said.

"You know you  _can_  take some time off," Hank said knowing this was important. "I'll even pay for your ticket. Make things right with Kara. I know it's killing you."

"I don't know where her apartment is," Alex said trying to get out of this, not ready yet to face this demon.

"I do," Hank said. "There are perks where we work."

"Alex, for as long as you keep denying this, you're closer to going back on the bottle," Christie said, ever the Sponsor. "Go make things right." Alex looked at everyone in her AA group and then at Hank. She finally nodded.

-Superflash-

Kara was smiling as Iris made her move. Kara and Barry had Iris and her new boyfriend over for a game night and they were playing scrabble. This boyfriend was nicer than some of the other ones Iris had had over the years but Kara could tell he was almost gone as well. She knew her friend too well for that. "Kara your turn," Iris said as she turned the board to her friend and former roommate. Iris had been a little upset when Kara had decided to live off-campus, but then she had become a dorm advisor and got her own single-person room anyway.

Kara looked at the board and then her letters as she put the word 'cat' on the board. "Five points times by three for a triple word so 15." Kara smiled even though she was a little behind.

That was when her cellphone rang. "It's Clark," Kara said. "I'll be right back." Kara got up and picked up the phone, walking into the bedroom for some privacy as she talked.

Before Barry could make his move there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered the door, surprised to see Alex there. "Hi," Barry said looking at his girlfriend sister, not sure what else to say. He knew the situation between her and Kara. They hadn't spoken for months. "You cut your hair." Every other time Barry had seen Alex she had long hair but now she had it short.

Alex nodded. "Is Kara here?" Alex asked.

"Not so sure she wants to…." Barry couldn't finish his sentence as Kara came out of the room calling his name, but paused when she saw Alex.

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but Kara stopped her before she could. "No. I can't deal with you or your crap right now. I don't know what you're doing here, but not today," Kara said. "Barry, Lois went into labor."

"I thought there was still a week before her due date," Barry said, turning to her.

"She's early," Kara said. "We got to get to the hospital. I have to watch Jason and, well Lois wants you there."

"Of course," Barry said.

"Iris, mind cleaning up and locking up?" Kara asked her friend.

"I got it. Go," Iris said waving them off.

Kara and Barry pushed past Alex and out of the way before Alex could say anything else. Alex was left standing there for a second before she sighed to herself and left.

-Superflash-

Alex had walked aimlessly around the city for hours, not sure where she was going until she ended up at a bar. She sat at the bar looking down at her chip. She hadn't ordered anything yet. "Month sober," the bartender said, seeing the chip. Alex nodded. "Want to ruin it now?"

"I don't know," Alex said, the release of alcohol seeming so good after the way Kara had treated her, but knowing she would destroy her new job if she did.

"Call your Sponsor," the bartender said. "And after that if you really want I'll give you a drink."

Alex nodded, took out her phone and called Christie. "Hey Alex, how's it going?" Christie asked.

"Not so good," Alex said. "I'm at a bar."

"Did you drink?" Christie asked.

"No," Alex said. "But I want to."

"Tell me what happened," Christie said and Alex explained about her encounter with Kara. "She didn't reject you. She rejected drunk you. She doesn't know there is a difference yet. Don't go back to being the person she rejected. Find her and show her you're different."

"I don't know which hospital they brought Lois to," Alex said.

"Then find out," Christie said.

"Thank you," Alex said and hung up. "I won't be taking that drink."

"Well I thought there was something different about you," Alex heard a voice and turned around to see Iris. "You're sober now aren't you?"

"One month," Alex said. "Came here to make amends."

"Well Lois and Clark just had a baby girl I'm told. They're at St. Joseph's," Iris said. "Go see her."

"Thank you," Alex said getting up.

"Alex," Iris said. "Don't hurt her again though. You don't know how miserable you made her."

"I won't," Alex said. "And Iris, I owe you an amends too. I'm sorry about calling you a loser and what happened at that bar. You didn't deserve it. You were being a good friend to my sister."

"All forgiven," Iris said. "Nice to know she's your sister once more."

-Superflash-

Alex stood outside the hospital room. She had bought a little stuffed animal, figuring she shouldn't show up empty-handed. "There was something different this time," she heard Lois say through the open door. "You said it differently."

"I said the same thing as I did for Ja," Kara responded. "The only real difference was the end where I said 'Ella Kal-El daughter of Lois'."

"I can't believe Ella is a name both here and there," Clark commented. He was holding Jason and smiling at his cousin who was holding his daughter. "Lucky I guess."

The group didn't notice Alex. Barry was sitting on the bed besides Lois smiling and looking at his girlfriend. Kara was standing up and looking down in her arms at the little girl she was holding. Lois was in the bed smiling, looking to and then held out her arms to Clark.

"Give me my boy," Lois said and Clark putting Jason on the bed who crawled over into his mommy's lap. "There's your sister." Jason smiled and laughed even though the little boy couldn't possibly know what was going on.

"Ja and Ella," Kara said with a smile.

They looked like the perfect family to Alex. She almost didn't wanted to ruin the moment, but of course she did as Barry turned his head and saw her. He didn't even say anything as Kara looked up at him and he nodded his head. Kara turned around still holding the little girl and then Lois and Clark eyes turned to her. She noticed the looks she was getting from everyone and she knew she deserved them.

"I bought this," Alex said dumbly, holding the stuff animal up as a sign of peace. "I don't want to ruin anything. Kara I just need a word."

"You don't have to Kara," Barry said feeling Kara's emotions; angry, annoyance and a tinge of sadness mainly. She was hurt, it was all still raw to her.

"No, I do," Kara said. "And I think it's your turn to hold Ella." Kara passed her niece to Barry and then walked out, passed Alex and out of the room. Alex followed. "Your drama ruined Jason's birth and now you want to bring it into Ella's birth. I guess you don't care. Say whatever you want and then get out."

Alex tried not to be hurt by the words. She knew Kara was just trying to protect her family. Still, she took her one-month chip out of her pocket and showed it to Kara. "So what, you have a gambling problem now too?" Kara asked clearly not knowing what Alex was showing her. "Are you here for money? Because I'm not giving you any and you know Eliza cut you off."

Alex sighed. Sometimes it was hard having a sister who did not know everything about human life. "I don't have a gambling problem and I'm not here for money. This is my one month chip," Alex said and knew Kara was still confused. "Look at the words. One month sober. I'm in a program Kara." She could see the shock on Kara's face. Kara didn't move or say anything, now holding the chip; Alex was thankful for her silence. "And part of my program is making amends to people I've wronged. I can't think of anyone I wronged more than you."

Kara went to say something but Alex held up a hand. "Please let me finish and after that you can tell me to go to hell if you want. I deserve it," Alex said. "Kara, when I started drinking, and I'm not blaming you for my problem here, this was my entire fault, but when I started most of the reason was I believed you didn't need me anymore. I felt so lost and there was a release in drinking and those feeling of you not needing me switched into feelings of anger at you. Anger for no real reason. Anger you didn't deserve. Everything I said to you was simply horrible, I won't even try to justify them, and there is no way I could possibly make it up to you. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again, but just know I am sorry. If you want me to leave right now and never come back I will, but I really hope you can forgive because I…." Alex stopped. There were tears running down her face now, tears she hadn't tried to stop as she looked, almost longingly, into her sister's blank face, "I really want my little sister back."

Alex was really crying now, blinded by the tears, and was shocked when she felt two arms wrap their way around her. Kara was hugging her. "I will always be your little sister," Kara whispered in her ear. Alex put her own arms around Kara now and cried into her sister.

"I thought you hated me," Alex sobbed.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Angry with you, yes. Hurt by you yes," Kara said.

"You rejected my calls," Alex interjected.

"Not because I hated you. I rejected them so I wouldn't get hurt by you," Kara said. "I didn't know you were getting better. Eliza never told me."

"She didn't know," Alex confessed. "I couldn't face her or you for the longest time. I have a new job at a different lab. I'm putting my life together."

"I'm glad," Kara said, realizing Alex from the hug, "and I want to be there for you, but there is one thing Alex. We clearly have issues we need to clear up. Most of them can wait until another time but you got to know. Barry is around to stay."

Alex nodded. "I get that," Alex said. "I do actually like him. I never had a real problem with him but I have to make things right with him too – and Clark and Lois. Can I come back into the room?"

Kara nodded, after wiping away a few stray tears herself, lead Alex back into the room. The people in the room had changed position. Lois was now holding Ella. Barry was sitting on a chair with Jason on his lap. Clark was besides his wife. "I'm sure Clark spied on us and told you all everything" Kara stated aloofly. They all made faces and tried to deny before they admitted it. Kara laughed as she took the seat next to Barry. Jason giggled and jumped from Barry to Kara, making Kara catch him and Barry scream in momentary pain.

Alex stood by the doorway watching the scene, feeling she didn't belong. "Barry, I got to apologize for everything I said and did to you. I'm sorry about the black eye you got trying to protect me and I'm very glad Kara found someone she clearly loves so much." She said this in one breath, focusing on Barry who smiled and nodded.

"It's fine," he said. "I'm glad your getting better."

"Clark, I'm sorry I called you a super freak a couple of times and your son an imp and said a lot of nasty things about you. Some to your face and some not," Alex said, the words coming to her from she didn't know where, but glad they were. "I'm glad you were there for Kara when I couldn't be." Clark nodded but said nothing.

"Lois I'm sorry I was very vocal to people that you were a b- well, someone who doesn't deserve the fame she has. You didn't deserve anything I said or did either. I had no right to say it. Also thank you, too for always being there for Kara when I messed up. I know its everyone in this room who got her over what I did and I'll go now." She turned around to leave.

"Alex," Lois said. "Stay. Come meet the new member of the family."

"Seriously?" Alex asked, turning to look at Lois in shock.

"Yes," Lois said. "You messed up, but you're trying to make it right. You're family too. Come here and say hello."

Alex walked up to the bed, a little shaky, and looked down at the little baby. "Ella, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Ella Martha Kent," Lois said. "Or what was her Kryptonian name Kara? Ella what?"

"Ella Kal-El," Kara said.

"Wait, Kal-El is his Kryptonian name," Alex asked, nodding to Clark.

"Girls take their father entire name," Kara said. "Zor was my father's name."

"Krypton has weird tradition," Clark said smiling solemnly.

"Which you should make an effort to know," Lois said. 'The only way our kids will know half of themselves is through Kara."

"I'm trying to learn Kryptonese," Clark pointed out.

"I'll learn it before you," Lois mumbled.

"I think I'll learn it first," Barry said with a smile.

"Can I take bets on Ja learning it first?" Kara asked and the group laughed. Alex smiled and chuckled, finally feeling like she belonged here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter: I hope everyone enjoyed Alex drinking problem. I still think it was a amazing plot I did and great character development. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	20. Life Beyond College- A Very Karry Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry figure out what their lives look like after graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara and Barry almost couldn't believe this day was here. After four long years they were graduating from college. Kara was excited and also a bit nervous. She had loved her college years. She had grown and adapted to Earth life more in these past four years than she had before. She also wasn't too sure what was coming after. What did a normal person do after finishing their educational years? There was talk of 'jobs' and 'careers' recently, so she supposed she'd have to find one of those.

There was no time to think about that now though as they waited out the ceremony and finally walked down to get their diplomas, celebrating with their other graduates. And then college was over.

After everything was done Kara, Barry, and Iris met up with their families. Clark, Lois, and their kids were there. Ella had on a pair of tiny sunglasses that Lois had informed Kara a week ago keeps her from using her inherited powers; Kara had to laugh, as it seemed Ella had gotten super strength and heat vision.

"I'm so proud of you," Eliza said hugging Kara and then so did Clark and Lois.

"Ker-wah," Jason yelled holding out his hands. The little boy had added Kara's name to his vocabulary, which always made Kara smile even if he did get it wrong. Kara took the boy as Joe was hugging Barry and Iris.

"Kara come here," Joe said after he was done and held out a hand to her. Kara went over and accepted the hug from Joe as Lois went to hug Barry and Iris followed by Clark and Eliza. "We're all going out together to celebrate right?"

"Already made reservations," Clark said with a smile. That night the group celebrated properly.

-Superflash-

Kara was nervous as she was in the elevator at CatCo Worldwide Media. It was about a month after graduation when she and Barry had been in National City visiting Alex when Kara heard of the job as Cat Grant's Personal Assistant being open. Barry was a bit unsure why Kara wanted the job, but he knew she did. He could feel her needs.

Truthfully Kara could have stayed in Metropolis and gotten a job at the Daily Planet. Clark and Lois had offered it to her but Kara didn't want to ride on her cousin coat-tails. She wanted to learn the business herself in her own way.

Kara walked out of the elevator on the correct floor, somewhere near the top, and almost bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," Kara said picking up her resume, which had fallen on the floor. The man bent down and helped her pick it up, though.

"No problem. I'm Winn," the guy said nervously at Kara, there was a small grin on his face and he seemed to move a hand to his pointed hair. Kara didn't take any notice of this in though as she gave him an awkward smile in response.

"Kara Danvers," Kara said shaking Winn's hand.

"Oh, strong handshake," Winn said a moment later.

"I hear that's good for a job interview," Kara said.

"You're here for Cat Grant's PA position?" Winn asked, knowing that was the only job available on this floor and Kara nodded. "Good luck!"

"Where's my 10:15?" Cat Grant's voice could be heard yelling out as a dark-haired, pale woman walked out of the office.

'That would be me," Kara said walking towards the office as the other woman stood next to Winn.

"I'm sure that job is mine," the woman said, confident eking off her.

Winn looked at Siobhan. She worked at CatCo on a different floor as a fact checker but had wanted to move up. She figured the best way was to become Cat's Assistant. Winn and Siobhan also had an on-again/off-again relationship that consisted more of jumping each other when the mood took them. It was working for them, at least.

"Wait and see," Winn said.

Kara walked into the office. "Another millennial," Cat Grant sighed upon seeing her. "I asked them not to send me anymore millennials! Your generation, it's all 'look how special I am'." Cat Grant made quotation marks in the air as she spoke, a look of severe annoyance in her voice as she sat herself, resignedly, behind her rather large desk. "So tell me what makes you special."

Kara hadn't been expecting the interview to start like this. She had been expecting to talk about her degrees in communications and art. "Nothing," Kara said, quite truthful of herself. "Oh there are people out there who think I'm special." It was true. Every once in a while people recognized her as the hero who saved Superman a few years ago now. It had become less and less over time but still happened. "And I could come in here and tell you what they see. Tell you about the time I ran into a burning building to save people inside. Tell you Superman himself called me a hero." Cat Grant lifted on eyebrow at that, but remained stony-faced. "But that's not me. Not the real me. Those were moments I reacted to. I'm nothing special. I'm an average girl, with an average life, with less than average eyesight." Kara made a joke about her glasses. "But I'm a hard worker. I try my best. If I wanted an easy life I would have taken the job my cousin and his wife offered me at the Daily Planet."

"Your cousin?" Cat cut Kara off.

"Clark Kent and his wife Lois Lane," Kara said. "I would have lived an easy life with them, but I'm here because I don't want it easy. I want to learn. I want to be your Assistant. I want to help you with whatever you need. If you give me a chance I will do whatever you want like…" Kara lowered her glasses a fraction and saw Cat's pill box in her desk draw which was nearly empty "go to the pharmacy to pick up your prescriptions."

"Funny you should mention that…."

"I think your pen's out of ink," Kara said seeing no ink in the pen too. Cat went to test it out to find Kara was right as Kara grabbed another pen out of a cup and handed it to her. "I could do this job. Just want to help."

"How close are you to your cousin and his wife?" Cat asked.

"I'm godmother to their kids," Kara said.

"I should throw you out of this office just for that," Cat said, but was looking Kara up and down. "But for some reason I like you. You start on Monday. Oh and Kiera, if I find your spying on me for your cousin you'll be fired so fast it will make your head spin."

"Won't happen," Kara said with a smile deciding not to correct her name; she wasn't brave enough for that.

"Good," Cat said getting up. "You, Warren" Cat pointed at Winn. "Take Kiera here to security to get her ID badge."

"Yes ma'am," Winn said as Cat went back to her desk.

"You got the job?" Winn now asked as Kara nodded. "Congratulations, I think." He had seen the last few assistants come and go like there was a revolving door to Cat's office – most of them in tears too. "Come on. Security's downstairs."

-Superflash-

Kara walked into Alex's apartment where Barry was waiting. "You got the job," Barry said appreciatively, having known the moment Kara got it from their empathic connection.

"Yeah," Kara said smiling but then felt Barry emotions too. He was happy for her but also dejected. 'What's wrong?"

"I was going to try to get a job here in National so we could stay together but Joe got me a job in Central. As a CSI. It's like a dream come true, Kara. As a CSI in my home city I could look into my mom's death. Maybe get my father off too," Barry said, an imploring tone to his voice.

'You were hoping I didn't get the job so I would move to Central with you," Kara said taking a seat on a chair near Barry. "But I got the job and this is like a dream come true for me. I can't give it up Barry."

"And I can't give up my dream either," Barry said sadly. They sat there for a moment in silence, not sure what to say. "This is crazy. We're empathically linked to each other. We can't split up."

"You're empathically linked to one another?" they heard a voice. Neither had notice Alex walk into the apartment. Kara and Barry looked at each other. They had told no-one but Clark and Lois about their bond. "Okay never mind. I get it. Some weird Kryptonian thing. Ignore me."

"You know me living in National City and you living in Central City is barely being separated. They are sister cities. It's like what an hour's car drive," Kara said.

"Less if you speed and have no traffic," Barry added.

"And I can fly faster than that," Kara said. "Was already planning on using my flying and speed to keep seeing Jason and Ella as often as possible. So I can use it to go see you too. I think we can keep up a barely-long distance relationship for a bit to see how our jobs go."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Barry said smiling now and then went to kiss Kara

"You know you're a little too free with your powers," Alex said cautiously and Kara gave her a look, "Okay, okay, I know. I got to stop being so overprotective." That had been one of the things the two had been working on since Alex made her amends. "Go back to kissing." Alex waved her hands carelessly at them as Kara laughed and, indeed, went back to kissing Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: So that's the end of part one of Karry universe. In a few days or sometime next week will post the next story, but if you want to continue reading now jsut go to Fanfiction.net. Everything is posted there. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
